El Juego del Engaño
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Las mentiras que más duelen, son aquellas que nos llenan de esperanzas... Eren sabía mentir muy bien, Levi solo quería creer. Un corazón roto es el peor de los enemigos, ¿quién es el engañado ahora? - AU/Ereri/Sad/Tricks/Engaños/Eren x varios, mención/Short fic - PARA RIVAIFEM - NANA RAL
1. Presa fácil

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. No me maten. Es una historia breve que necesitaba publicar. Me dicen si les gustó por favor? Mañana empiezo a cerrar fics. Lo juro.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, lemon R18, angs, feels, ya saben

* * *

 **Dedicatoria:** A mi hermosa waifu **RivaiFem TA** , por favor pasen a leer su nuevo fic "Besos de fuego que es un lujo"

A mi sista for evar **YAOI´BLYFF** , te adoro wacha, estoy feliz de conocerte, espero te guste. Fin.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Con una mentira suele irse muy lejos, pero sin esperanzas de volver._**

 ** _Proverbio judío_**

.

.

Hanji tomó asiento a su lado, sobre el mullido césped de la facultad.

—Estoy agotada, Cerruti nos tuvo analizando fórmulas hasta recién –dijo mientras recostaba la espalda en el suelo y suspiraba cansada.

Su mejor amigo le alcanzó una botella fresca de jugo de naranja. Adoraba esos pequeños detalles de él.

—Bueno, yo no estoy mejor. Creo que dormí dos horas, y luego del examen tengo que ir a un largo turno en la cafetería.

—Realmente te admiro, amigo. No sé cómo tienes fuerzas para aguantar todo.

—No quiero sobrecargar a mi madre, además tampoco es como si fuera a hacerlo toda la vida, solo… dos o tres años más.

—Mmm… cuando tenga hijos quiero que sean como tú… ¿Te podrán llamar tío?

Levi sonrió escuetamente, muy suave, como era él. Era la persona más responsable que conocía Hanji, amable, respetuoso, lindo como pocos, tenía de esas miradas que desarmaban a la gente, al menos ese era su pensamiento. Esa voz grave, que parecía que te envolvía y te abrazaba. Cuando estaba mal, amaba refugiarse con su amigo, escuchar sus palabras reconfortantes mientras refregaba su pequeña, pero pesada, mano sobre su brazo. Era su pilar en muchos sentidos. Sin duda el hombre perfecto para amar y casarse, sino fuera porque era gay.

Hanji lo descubrió después de confesársele, porque lo cierto era que no había parte de él que no le gustara, incluso con sus manías sobre la seguridad y la limpieza. Aunque le rompió el corazón, no quería sacarlo de su vida jamás, por lo que aceptó que si no podía tenerlo de pareja, sería su amigo for ever. Ya de esto habían pasado unos tres años, y no se arrepentiría jamás de su decisión.

Habían formado un grupo muy lindo, aunque no todos compartieran las mismas carreras, se podían decir que los más allegados eran cuatro, Levi, Farlan, Petra y ella. Y estaba casi segura que sus otros dos amigos también habían tenido un crush con Levi en algún momento. Pero el muchacho parecía demasiado concentrado en su trabajo de medio tiempo y su carrera, la cual mantenía con la media beca que había ganado.

Levi venía del interior, de una pintoresca campiña en el norte del país, el pueblito del que era oriundo se llamaba Cachi. Estaba perdido entre cerros, y para llegar se tenía que atravesar un intrincado pasadizo de volteretas. Si se iba muy temprano, se podía disfrutar de un espectáculo único en el mundo, en el tramo conocido como "La cuesta del Obispo", donde al llegar a su punto más alto se apreciaban algodonosas nubes debajo de los pies, como si realmente uno estuviera alto en los cielos. El pueblo era pequeño, respetuoso de sus costumbres ancestrales. La madre de Levi era hilandera, y una muy famosa, por lo que sus tejidos y telares eran muy solicitados. Pero lamentablemente había épocas en que la venta escaseaba, y así como un mes podían comer carne todos los días, al otro solo se comía arroz.

El joven no era exigente, bastante humilde, y tenía el sueño de poder recibirse, y ser el orgullo de su trabajadora madre, para retribuirle todo su cariño y cuidados. Estudiaba Lengua y Literatura, y lo hacía con tanta pasión, que en verdad contagiaba al grupo con su entusiasmo cuando los ánimos decaían un poco en época de exámenes.

Vivía en una pieza no muy grande, a unas quince cuadras de la universidad y a unas diez del trabajo, por lo que solía manejarse caminando, además de salir a correr por las mañanas. Su estado físico era envidiable. Y su pulcritud también, podía amanecerse estudiando, pero sus amigos jamás vieron a Levi con una camisa arrugada o una mancha de suciedad en los pantalones. Si una persona se podía acercar más a la definición de "perfecto", ese sin duda era Levi Ackerman.

Luego había un grupo de amigos, pero no de tanta confianza o frecuencia, donde estaban Erwin, novio de la hermosa y esbelta Nanaba, Ymir, la siempre enamorada de la distraída Historia, Sasha, la glotona, aunque tuviera cuerpo de espiga, y por fin Connie, que también era un chico del interior del país, pero algo distraído y olvidadizo. A veces salían todos juntos los fines de semana, no siempre Levi los podía acompañar, porque era cuando más trabajo tenía en el café. Pero en general pasaban unas jornadas bastante divertidas.

Todo reinaba en una armonía bastante equilibrada, hasta que llegó ese torbellino de piel morena y ojos verdes conocido por todos en la universidad, Eren Jaeger. Estudiaba la misma carrera que Levi y Sasha. El chico era un imán para las miradas, y como no, si tenía un cuerpo de infarto, alto, cerca del 1,80mts, fibroso, piel canela, ojos color aguamarina, y una sonrisa que derretía los polos. Pero en verdad lo que le molestaba a Hanji, era lo fabulador que era. Se la pasaba contando historias demasiado extrañas, que lo más probable es que fueran un 80% falsas, como si le hiciera falta ser más atractivo de lo que ya era. Eren disfrutaba de la atención, le gustaba ser el centro de interés adonde fuera, estar rodeado de personas que le sonreían y alababan sus "cualidades". Y ahora se le había dado por frecuentar el grupo. Hanji no lo soportaba en absoluto, era algo automático, el joven se sentaba y su semblante se ponía serio y enfurruñado.

Pero para ser fieles a la verdad, probablemente no era el idiota de Eren Jaeger lo que más le molestaba, sino que había captado la atención de Levi. El joven no era muy expresivo, pero era más que evidente que sus ojos se le iban cada vez que el castaño andaba cerca. Pero Hanji ya se había dado cuenta de lo manipulador que era Eren. No solo coqueteaba con cuanta criatura se le pusiera enfrente, fuera humana o no, incluso no se privaba de manosear hasta las ardillas del parque, sino que una vez "conquistados" sus objetivos, los usaba a su favor a más no poder.

— ¡Hola, Levi! –Dijo el extrovertido joven sentándose en medio de ellos y sacándole un gruñido a la joven de anteojos-. Ah, cierto, hola, Han.

—Es Hanji –corregía con semblante antipático la morena.

—Buenos días, Eren.

—Ou, mala mía, me volví a acostar tarde, je –contaba sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza-. Es que, ya saben, dije una cerveza, y luego fueron dos, y cuando me di cuenta eran seis, pero es que el tiempo pasa volando cuando tienes compañía sexy y de labios dulces, ja, ja. Bueno, como sea, me perdí la clase de Lorenzi, Levi, ¿tendrás los apuntes por casualidad?

—Sí, claro, solo no los ensucies.

—No te preocupes, los cuidaré. Gracias, compa… -dijo el muchacho agarrando las hojas, mientras le guiñaba un ojo cómplice-. Ya vengo, iré a fotocopiar esto, ¿me cuidan la mochila?, thanks.

Hanji miró a Levi que intentaba por todos los medios disimular el notable sonrojo que tenía.

—Han, no digas nada –se atajó, de antemano.

—Es hetero –se mordió el labio luego de decirlo, sabía que era innecesario, pero no pudo detenerse a tiempo, Levi suspiró.

—A las personas nos gustan las personas, y eso no significa que iré a tirarme a sus pies. Ya cálmate, deja que se alegren mis ojos un momento al menos.

— ¿Sabes? Pienso, que de verdad sería genial si salieras al menos una vez con Farlan –Levi rodó los ojos y continuó escribiendo en el cuaderno sobre sus piernas-. Ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad, nadie te dice que te pongas de novio. Pero una salida, un café, un helado, ¡vamos!

—No quiero darle esperanzas, Han. Es un muy buen chico, demasiado bueno, y simplemente sería engañarlo, porque en verdad no siento atracción por él. No en ese sentido.

—Por favor, júrame que no te vas a enamorar de ese idiota.

—El corazón no es precisamente un artefacto que puedes programar a tu gusto, ojalá se pudiera.

—¿Te gusta? —Levi no respondió—. Bueno, eso es obvio… ¿estás enamorado?

—No es para tanto, no lo conozco lo suficiente, tampoco.

—Dios, no hace falta conocerlo demasiado, es un imbécil con todas las letras.

—Alguien está muy celosa —dijo empujándola con su hombro. Hanji solo gruñó.

Eren pronto regresó y se sentó a parlotear, Hanji no le prestó atención, aunque pareciera grosera. ¿Por qué no se iba de una vez?

Pero mal que le pesara, Eren se les pegó como lapa en los siguientes próximos meses. Era más que notable como le brillaban los ojos a su mejor amigo cada vez que el engendro se aparecía. Y siempre era por lo mismo, para pedirle apuntes, un trabajo que no había hecho (porque nunca tenía tiempo, ¡claro!, como iba a tener si se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta y ligando con cuanta chica pudiera), era un total aprovechado. Pero a su amigo no parecía importarle.

Aunque le doliera, no pudo evitar que se volvieran cada vez más cercanos. No entendía qué quería Eren, porque era evidente que no buscaba una simple amistad, aunque la tranquilizaba saber que era hetero, cualquier par de tetas o culos que se le pasaban al frente los miraba descaradamente.

—Oye, Levi, esta noche nos vamos a un antro nuevo con los chicos, ¿vienes?

—No lo sé, tenemos examen de Estudios lingüísticos, el lunes.

—Por Dios, deja un momento los estudios. Vives trabajando y estudiando, te vas a hacer viejo así. Vamos, será divertido. ¿Me dirás que no?

—Bueno… una salida de vez en cuando no hace daño. Pero volveré temprano.

—Claro, yo te acerco en mi auto, no te preocupes. Te busco el sábado a las 22, ¿ok?

—De acuerdo.

Levi no podía evitar sentirse un poco emocionado. Sabía que era una caso perdido amar a Eren, pero que el otro buscara su compañía de esa manera… lo ponía un poco feliz.

La salida fue divertida. Annie, la novia de Eren, estuvo pegada a él todo el tiempo, parecía como si lo estuviera controlando, pero fuera de eso todos fueron muy amables con Levi y pasó un agradable momento.

Eren le convidaba tragos y cerveza a cada momento, y aunque quiso rechazarlo, era tan pesado que terminaba aceptando. Al final estaba algo mareado y ya era más que tarde.

—Ya nos vamos, Levi, aguanta un poco, hermano, estamos en la mejor parte de la noche —le insistía el otro, y por no defraudarlo le siguió la corriente.

A eso de las cinco se retiraron todos, Annie apenas podía ponerse en pie de lo ebria que se había puesto.

—No la lleves así a su casa, Eren —le pidió Nanaba preocupada—. Sabes lo estricto que es su padre, manda un mensaje desde su móvil para decirle que se queda conmigo. Luego mañana podrá volver, sino habrá problemas.

—¡Qué remedio! —aceptó el joven a regañadientes.

—¿Puedes conducir así? —le consultó Erwin.

—Sí, sí, estoy perfecto. Vamos, Levi, te llevo.

El más bajo suspiró aliviado, se despidieron y procedieron a irse. Eren condujo directo a su casa.

—Oye, Eren, ¿puedes llamarme un taxi? —preguntó el joven sin entender.

—No, no, quédate, mi cama es enorme, además no tienes nadie que te espere. Mañana te llevo, es tarde. Anda, vamos.

Levi suspiró, ayudó a cargar a Annie hasta el cuarto. Los padres de Eren no se aparecieron en ningún momento a Dios gracias. La chica cayó en peso muerto, le sacaron los zapatos y la taparon.

—¿Quieres tomar una ducha? —le preguntó el moreno—. Te prestaré ropa.

—Sí, no me aguanto la mugre, gracias.

Levi se duchó y luego fue a acostarse en un rincón. Eren le siguió en el baño después, por lo que estaba casi dormido cuando el otro se acostó al medio, entre Annie y él.

Levi bostezó y cerró sus ojos, estaba agotado. No era de trasnochar, menos de beber, y sentía que estaba empujando límites que no debería. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

De repente abrió sus ojos al sentir una mano deslizándose sobre su vientre, una mano bastante caliente. Se quedó en shock tratando de entender qué estaba sucediendo. La mano lo tocó descaradamente y al fin sin poder aguantarse giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la cara de Eren muy pegada a su nuca.

—¿E-Eren? —le habló en susurros, probablemente el muchacho se estaba confundiendo, aunque no lo había visto borracho por completo, pero podía ser.

—Sí —le respondió como si nada sucediera, semi sonriendo.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿No es obvio? Te acaricio —le habló acercándose más y pegándose a su oído, mientras esta vez su mano escalaba hasta sus pectorales y su boca comenzaba a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja—. Estoy caliente, Levi…

—Pe-pero no te confundas, t-tu novia… e-ella está del o-otro lado…

—Ya lo sé, pero está inconsciente. Aprovecharme en este momento no estaría bien, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Además… te deseo a ti, Levi, no a ella —La respiración de Eren se volvió errática y pesada, a la vez que regaba más besos sobre los hombros del otro, su piel olía a jazmines, seguramente por el toque del jabón que usó para bañarse momentos antes.

Eren tenía un solo objetivo en mente: devorarlo por completo. Había estado esperando por un momento a solas con el más bajo desde que había arribado al antro. Pero como iba a ser la primera vez, no quería hacérselo en un cubículo del baño, y aunque había intentado sacarse de encima a su pesada novia, no había podido. Ni modo, le venía bien haberla hecho beber tanto como para que estuviera fuera de combate ahora. Todo había salido a la perfección.

—Es-espera, E-Eren… —Levi trató de zafarse, su cara imposiblemente roja.

El muchacho bufó un poco y se trepó encima, mirándolo como un depredador, el de blanca tez temblaba debajo suyo, los ojos un poco aguados, ¡ah!, que apetecible… Solo lo provocaba más y más.

—Basta de juegos —siguió hablando en susurros Eren, pero con mayor firmeza y sin reírse—. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta la forma en que me miras, eh? Sé que te gusto, ni siquiera necesito preguntártelo, no puedes ser más obvio. Y aquí me tienes, Levi, dispuesto a todo por ti, ¿qué más necesitas?

El más bajo no podía siquiera hablar, mientras sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar en el pecho. Eren sonrió sensualmente y se acercó para dejar un ligero beso sobre los finos y rosados labios.

—De acuerdo, tendré que decir algo o creo que te va a dar un ataque cardíaco. También me gustas, Levi. Me gustas mucho —se agachó, mordió y chupó sobre el blanco cuello con fuerza, subiéndole la remera con las manos.

Levi se las agarró por las muñecas, mientras se sentía un idiota patético porque las lágrimas estaban a punto de estallarle de los ojos, estaba nervioso a morir. Eren resopló molesto.

—E-espera, Annie, Annie está aquí.

—Ella no se enterará de nada —Eren lo beso con ganas, con voracidad, sin dejarlo respirar casi, sin permitirle réplicas, mientras sus manos lo tocaban por todas partes.

Levi estaba abrumado, estaba enamorado de Eren, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado en una situación así, y definitivamente no estaba preparado para tanto, tenía mucho miedo.

—¡Eren! —Gimió un poco desesperado—. Yo nu-nunca… yo nunca…

—¿Eres virgen? —Levi cerró los ojos, resoplando frustrado—. Está bien, no me molesta. Estoy feliz de ser el primero, en realidad ya me imaginaba eso de ti, quiero decir que no tenías experiencia. Tranquilo, prometo ser suave, haré que no lo olvides jamás. Ahora… veamos.

Eren metió su mano dentro de los cortos shorts de Levi y capturó su miembro con determinación. El muchacho gimió sonoramente y Eren le tapó la boca con su otra mano.

—Sssshhh, no queremos que Annie despierte o vengan mis padres a reclamarnos, ¿o sí? —Levi lo miró a través de una bruma de agua, mientras sus piernas y manos intentaban apartarlo.

Eren se alejó unos momentos, se sacó la remera y los pantalones del pijama, rebelando su hermosa desnudez. El otro cerró los ojos tapándose el rostro con las manos. Eren se rió un poco.

—Oye, ¿no quieres verme? —le quitó las manos de la cara y buscó su mirada—. ¿No te gusto?

—Sí… sí…

—Entonces toca lo que te gusta, me gusta que me acaricien, así —Tomó las manos del otro y las puso sobre su torso, refregando sus palmas por la caliente piel—. Eso es. Aprovecha enano, seré todo tuyo esta noche.

Levi se sentó un poco, casi lagrimeando y respirando dificultosamente, tomó del rostro a Eren, acariciando su contorno, y lo acercó para besarlo con algo de torpeza. No estaba soñando, ¡era real, era real!

—Mmm, ¿con que te gustan los besos, eh? Pero tienes que mejorar amiguito, así que deja que te enseñe como es —lo acostó de nuevo, con velocidad, debajo suyo, y mientras tiraba hacia abajo la cintura de su short, para al fin quitárselo por completo, Eren lo besó con una maestría envidiable.

Levi sentía que iba a desmayarse por tantas emociones juntas. Incluso se olvidó por completo de la chica. Eren, el hombre del que estaba enamorado, estaba dispuesto a amarlo. Su cabeza era un lío de ideas que no podía ordenar adecuadamente. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba completamente desnudo y con la boca de Eren mordiendo dolorosamente sobre sus tetillas.

—Ouch… du-duele…

—Vamos dulzura, eres un hombrecito, debes ser capaz de resistir un poco. Adoro hacer esto —y luego volvió a la carga con más chupones y mordiscos, haciendo que Levi se retorciera incómodo.

—¡Eren! —volvió a llamarlo desesperado, el chico ya lo miró con algo de molestia, ¿por qué no se entregaba de una buena vez?—. Yo no… no sé si esto está bien… vas muy ra-rápido…

—Claro que está bien —le respondió con seguridad—. Mira lo dura que la tengo, no veo las horas de hacértelo. ¿Tú no tienes ganas? —Levi lo miró confundido, entonces Eren tomó su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo un poco para que el otro cediera—. Dime Levi, ¿cuántas veces te tocaste pensando en mí? ¿Acababas gritando mi nombre, eh?

El otro detuvo las manos de Eren, y lo miró espantado.

—No, yo ja-jamás hice algo así, lo juro. Me gus… gustas, pero nunca usaría tu imagen para hacer esas cosas, yo nunca-

—Oh… que aburrido… —largó Eren, algo decepcionado y Levi se sintió confundido—. Como sea, no llegué hasta este punto para detenerme. Ven aquí.

Tiró de su cadera para atraerlo un poco más abajo y al centro de la cama. Manoteó un preservativo de su mesa de luz y antes de abrirlo miró al más bajo, que estaba con una mueca de terror a estas alturas.

—¿Quieres chupármela un poco? —Levi abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo—. Como sea, probemos, mételo suavemente en tu boca, como cuando tomas un helado, lames y chupas suave, así me gusta. Vamos no le tengas miedo, no te va a morder, no tiene dientes, ja —exclamó burlonamente.

Eren no esperó nada, se sentó sobre el pecho del más bajo mientras le refregaba su hombría erecta en uno de los pómulos, sus rodillas a cada lado de la cabeza del otro.

—Anda, anda, sé un buen chico, eso es —resopló al sentir la calidez de la boca de Levi quien respiraba entrecortado y no dejaba de atravesar diversos tonos de rojo—. ¡Hey! —Dijo golpeando sutilmente su mandíbula—. Ten cuidado con tus dientes, no me vayas a lastimar, ponle ganas.

Levi estaba incómodo, nervioso, no quería que Eren pensara mal de él, pero nunca había hecho una cosa así, para ser fieles a la verdad, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que dos hombres pudieran hacer eso. Pero Eren parecía acostumbrado. Lo metió en su boca, no cabía todo, así que hizo lo que pudo. Era incómodo, algo sofocante, así de cerca pudo sentir la fuerte esencia del cuerpo de Eren, agradecía que se hubiera bañado hacía unos momentos. No tenía ningún sabor desagradable, pero no sabía qué hacer. Lamió, chupó un poco y lo escuchó resoplar bajo, pero no estaba seguro de que debía hacer a continuación.

—Bueno, suficiente. No eres muy bueno, pero sé que vas a mejorar con el tiempo, para ser tu primera vez creo que está perfecto. Ahora gírate.

Levi medio obedeció y medio fue movido por los fuertes brazos de Eren. ¿Realmente haría esto? Quedó a cuatro patas, sintiendo que el otro le masajeaba las nalgas, aunque estaba demasiado asustado como para relajarse y disfrutar el momento. Idiota no era, sabía que los hombres tenían relaciones por un solo lugar, pero todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a pensar siquiera.

—Eren… de-deberíamos parar, no me siento bien con esto… Además, A-Annie-

—Ya, tranquilo, terminaré con Annie mañana, no te pongas celoso. Ahora concéntrate, deja de pensar en los demás, piensa en nosotros —Eren hablaba a medida que se colocaba el preservativo—. Este es el momento en que sabremos si nuestros cuerpos son compatibles o no, y si somos compatibles… pues entonces podremos hacer esto muchas, muchas veces.

Abrió las pálidas nalgas, Levi enterró la cara en las sábanas sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado. Eren escupió y presionó un poco con un dedo. Levi jadeó con molestia.

—Sssshh, no hagas ruido, ya sabes. No voy a escarbar demasiado hoy, es tu primera vez, pero para las próximas ya debes venir bien aseado, tú sabes, lavar bien adentro, y debes aflojártelo un poco.

—¿Aflo-aflojármelo? —Susurró Levi mirándolo preocupado.

—Vamos, no te hagas el inocente, estoy seguro que te encanta tocarte aquí ¿eh? —le habló mientras empujaba su dedo y Levi contenía la respiración—. ¿Cuántos dedos te metías, eh?

—Y-yo… no… nunca hi-hice e-eso…

—No bromees, ¿cómo hacías para darte placer entonces?

—Po-pocas veces me… me toqué… eso es t-todo…

—Bueno, supongo que será la primera vez también —Volvió a escupir y sacó su dedo—. Bien, aquí vamos, respira y relájate, no pongas resistencia o te dolerá.

—¿Do-doler?

El preservativo tenía un poco de lubricante, y la entrada de Levi estaba humedecida, pero no preparada apropiadamente. Eren comenzó a empujar tomando con firmeza su falo desde el tronco. Levi aspiró despacio, mientras sentía como si un hierro al rojo vivo se le incrustara en las entrañas. Agarró un almohadón que estaba a mano, apretando los dientes y sintiendo como se le saltaban las lágrimas ya sin poder contenerlas.

—¡Ugh! ¡Eren! Du-duele…

—Lo sé, aguanta un poco, se sentirá mejor pronto, ya verás… Tan… ajustado, ufff…

Eren no le tuvo compasión, durante al menos quince minutos entre ambos estuvieron intentando que todo el falo se abriera paso. La entrada estaba enrojecida, y por la brusquedad, algunas gotas de sangre se deslizaron, pero en la obscuridad ninguno se percató de ello.

Levi respiraba por la boca, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, el cuerpo tiritando. El inicio había sido, francamente, horrible, espantoso, pesadillezco, sin embargo intentó relajarse y dejar de poner resistencia, entonces empezó a sentir una leve sensación de cosquilleo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Eren jadeando completamente entregado al placer.

—N-no… —susurró con la voz rota.

Eren se detuvo un momento, se agachó apoyando su pecho en la espalda del más bajo que contenía los sollozos como podía.

—Hey, hey, lo si-siento, ufff, es que estás tan bueno, nunca sentí que me apretaran tanto… Pero las primeras veces siempre duelen, así que no te preocupes. Eres taaaan lindo, Levi…

Tomó su mandíbula y corrió su rostro para besarlo dulcemente, ya sin tanta prisa, poco a poco el joven comenzó a relajarse. Eren tomó su falo para estimularlo, mientras lo embestía, esta vez mucho más lento y suave, comenzó a masturbarlo deliciosamente. Sonrió victorioso al escuchar los primeros gemidos de Levi.

—Eso es, ya lo vas entendiendo, ¿te gusta eso? ¿Qué te lo toque? Uy, no sabes lo rico que se siente estar dentro de ti.

Levi hundió la cara en las sábanas y se entregó por completo. Eren salió de su interior, lo giró para que quedaran cara a cara y comenzó a penetrarlo muy lento en esa posición. Estaba maravillado con las eróticas expresiones y ruidos de Levi, quien mordía la sábana para evitar llamar la atención.

—Wow, ya está completamente adentro otra vez, ¿lo sientes?

El plano vientre de Levi estaba apenas abultado, mientras respiraba de a bocanadas y se miraba el vientre.

—Mira lo lleno que estás… —Eren retrocedía, y al volver a embestir el vientre de Levi se hinchaba un poco—. Eres tan pequeño y delgado, joder, estás hermoso…

Levi lo miró suplicante, Eren se agachó y compartieron un delicioso y húmedo beso, sincronizado con las embestidas del más alto. Levi estaba algo confundido, aún le dolía bastante, pero también le gustaba tener a Eren de frente, era algo que ni siquiera se había permitido soñar. Extendió su mano y se dio el lujo de tocar su moreno vientre, duro y trabajado. El color de su piel era bellísimo, contrastaba tanto con su palidez casi extrema. Se cansó de escuchar halagos por parte de Eren, de lo hermoso que era, lo bien que se sentía su cuerpo, Levi simplemente estaba entregado, dejaba que Eren lo penetrara con fuerza, sin resistirse.

Al cabo de media hora, completamente agotados y cansados, Eren lo masturbó deliciosamente y al fin acabó llegando al clímax mientras su espalda se arqueaba. Su amante nocturno lo siguió a los pocos minutos. Se besaron largamente. Hasta que Eren cayó rendido a un costado. Se quitó el preservativo, le ató un nudo y se lo dio a Levi para que se deshiciera de él en el retrete.

—¡Aaaah, pero qué buen polvo! —comentó suspirando.

—Creo que mejor me voy a bañar —habló bajito Levi, que aún estaba en shock.

—Sí, anda, saca ropa limpia de mi placard —respondió Eren somnoliento.

Levi se tomó su tiempo en el baño, le dieron ganas de ir un rato antes de bañarse. Le dolía mucho su pobre ano. Cuando se limpió notó que sangraba un poco y se asustó. Luego estuvo un buen rato bajo la ducha lavándose y pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando al fin salió se quedó perplejo frente a la cama. Annie dormía muy acurrucada sobre el pecho de Eren… y bueno… ¿era su novio, no? Se sintió tan miserable que prefirió irse. Se calzó, se puso su ropa, y dejó la de Eren bien doblada a un costado. Salió a la calle, eran casi las 6 de la mañana. Si esperaba un poco a las 7 comenzaba a circular el transporte urbano.

Se le aflojó un poco la nariz, porque hacía frío y tenía el cabello mojado. Se acurrucó en la estación de buses, hasta que apareció el primero, una tenue bruma adornaba las calles para entonces. Cuando menos acordó, estuvo en su habitación, prendió la calefacción y arropándose entre las mantas como si fuera un nido de frazadas, se durmió profundamente.

El lunes Hanji fue a desayunar con él como siempre.

—¿Estás bien, Levi? Te noto un poco… no sé… ¿decaído?

—No, estoy bien.

—Por cierto, no me escribiste ayer, ni antes de ayer, estuve esperando, ¿algo pasó con Eren?

El chico se giró, fingiendo que preparaba el café, aunque ya estuviera listo y no respondió. No se le daban muy bien las mentiras. Hanji fue paciente y esperó. Levi tomó asiento y bebió de su taza.

—Escucha Han… no te enojes, pero no quiero hablar de esto por ahora. Lo haré cuando… cuando pueda hacerlo, ahora no.

—Te acostaste con él.

La afirmación de su amiga lo dejó pasmado, bajó la cabeza de inmediato completamente rojo. Hanji inspiró y bebió un sorbo de su té, ella odiaba el café. Pensó un poco, estaba algo sorprendida, no se esperaba que en verdad sucediera eso tan pronto.

—Entonces… ¿Eren dejó a Annie en su casa y se vino aquí contigo?

—No. Fue en su casa… con Annie allí.

—¡Por amor a Dios, Levi! ¿Un trío? ¿En tu primera vez?

—No, no, no confundas las cosas. Ella estaba… estaba dormida… dor… dormida y… y…

Se refregó las manos nerviosamente, Hanji vio el sufrimiento en el rostro de su amigo y decidió frenar la cantidad de reclamos que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Solo se limitó a mirarlo seriamente.

—Ustedes tuvieron relaciones mientras ella estaba dormida, ahí, al lado.

Levi agachó la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Hanji largó un hondo suspiro. Se acercó y se sentó al lado de su amigo mientras refregaba su espalda.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó? Levi… ¿Eren te obligó a esto?

—No, no… es decir, al principio fue muy… insistente pero… no, yo… es mi culpa también —agarró un bordecito del mantel y lo estrujó entre sus dedos con vergüenza—. Yo no debería… por Annie… me siento culpable…

—Bueno, qué remedio. ¿Y cómo fue?, ¿te gustó?

—Yo… no entiendo mucho, no sé. Me dolió bastante —Hanji frunció el ceño pensando que Eren era tan bruto como ella creía—. Pero fue… con él… me dijo tantas cosas —sonrió suavemente, mientras el rostro se le volvía a teñir de rojo.

—Oh, bueno, se salió con la suya finalmente.

—¡Han!

—Es la verdad… ¿y ahora qué sigue?

—No lo sé…

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Qué te dijo ese hijo de puta? —Levi la miró seriamente—. Lo siento.

—Él dijo que iba a terminar su relación con Annie, el domingo.

—¿Y lo hizo?

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No hablé con él todavía… me da vergüenza escribirle…

—¿Vergüenza de qué? No te dio mucha vergüenza que digamos ir a abrirle las piernas… —lo último lo susurró por lo bajo y Levi agachó la cabeza afectado, mientras corría la vista—. Perdón, lo siento, es que realmente me cabrea, me cabrea mucho. No puedo dejar de pensar que es una mala persona, y tú eres demasiado bueno.

—Soy un adulto, Han, no me trates como un niño, yo también puedo elegir.

—Tienes razón, es así. Bien, déjame que te diga algo, debes hablar con ese cerebro de pulga, aclara bien la situación con él, porque estoy casi segura que… No, deja, no quiero ser negativa. Lo siento, amigo —Han, lo abrazó dulcemente y le sonrió como siempre—. Ya no eres virgen, al fin.

Levi sonrió tímidamente y la chica pensó que era el hombre más hermoso sobre la tierra… demasiado hermoso, inocente e ingenuo.

Ese día todos se juntaron en la cafetería en la tarde, para tomar café con leche caliente, hacía frío y tenían hambre. Eren se sentó al lado de Annie como siempre y ella lo tenía sujeto de la cintura. Levi los miró brevemente y luego se unió a la charla como si nada sucediera. Eren lo trató igual que siempre, el joven no dijo nada, pero por dentro sentía que le dolía esa actitud.

Cuando levantó su mochila para irse Eren se ofreció a llevarlo, pero desistió educadamente cuando Annie se sumó a la comitiva.

Al otro día Eren se sentó a su lado en la biblioteca, Levi estaba haciendo un trabajo práctico muy complejo con ayuda de tres libros.

—Hola bonito, ¿cómo vas?

—Bien, ¿cómo vas tú?

—Lo normal, cansado. Oye, ¿puedo ayudarte? Tengo las respuestas de los últimos 5 puntos —comentó guiñándole un ojo.

—Bien, genial —Levi evitaba que sus miradas se cruzaran.

—Pensé que irías a mi casa, estos días parece que me evitas —dijo Eren sacando sus carpetas.

—No lo hice a propósito, estuve ocupado.

—Ah, supongo. Bueno, ¿en qué te ayudo?

—Hagamos esto, busca de la siete a la once, yo buscaré de la 12 a la 15, el resto está hecho y dijiste que las últimas cinco ya las tienes.

—Perfecto —Eren agarró uno de los libros y comenzó a buscar el tema, pero luego dejó sus ojos fijos en la figura de su compañero—. Te ves muy lindo, hoy por cierto.

—Gracias —Levi estaba que se moría por dentro, pero su semblante no cambió ni un poco ante el halago, siguió trabajando en lo suyo.

—Hace frío aquí. ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa? Tenemos calefacción y podemos buscar en internet, lo haríamos más rápido.

—Me queda lejos para volverme después, además —dijo mirando la hora—, en una hora y media tengo que entrar a trabajar, no haré tiempo.

—Oh… bueno… Sabes este sábado haré una parrillada, habrá hamburguesas, hot dogs, carne asada, jugaremos torneos de play station, una maratón de Counter Strike, y habrá muchas bebidas, ¿te apuntas?

—No creo, tengo que trabajar al otro día temprano.

—Quiero que vengas, Levi… por favor —Eren lo miró suplicante y el joven no supo que decir—. ¿No me extrañaste? Porque yo a ti si… —le susurró seductoramente.

El jovencito se puso rojo y corrió su mirada hacia el libro al frente.

—No tienes que hacer nada, te buscaré de tu casa a las 9, ¿te parece?

—Prefiero ir yo, porque tengo compras que hacer.

—No lleves nada, Levi, habrá de sobra, y no me cuesta nada buscarte. Iré por ti a las 9. Uy, encontré la respuesta a la pregunta 8 —Dijo poniéndose a escribir, el más bajo no replicó y continuó con lo suyo, se había puesto muy nervioso.

Cuando Levi se ponía nervioso, se transformaba en una persona completamente tímida.

Excepcionalmente puntual, un Eren con una apariencia de modelo se le apareció en la puerta de la habitación. Levi rentaba una en un complejo estudiantil. Era algo pequeña, pero tenía todo lo necesario, siempre la tenía inmaculadamente limpia. Tenía su propio baño, pero la cocina era compartida con otros 3 estudiantes más de la residencia. Había otros dos cuartos, pero estaban vacíos.

—Hola, Eren, buenas noches —saludó Levi después de quedarse algunos segundos mudo ante la belleza apabullante del otro.

—Hola, ¿puedo pasar al baño un momento?

—Sí, claro.

Se adentró sin pedir permiso, y Levi lo siguió por cortesía. Eren ya conocía su habitación, había ido en dos oportunidades para revisar algunos apuntes. Usó al baño y luego de unos minutos regresó.

—Como nuevo —dijo sonriendo espléndidamente.

Tenía un pantalón de jean color azul, con una zapatillas de marca color negras que le daban un aire cool, una remera cuello redondo en gris, una pashmina en color celeste, un saco negro, el cabello peinado hacia atrás, un perfume delicioso, amaderado y potente. Hasta los hombres se darían vuelta a mirar semejante derroche de sensualidad y belleza.

Levi era más sencillo, su presupuesto no daba para gastar importantes sumas en ropa importada. Por lo que vestía una remera sencilla de color rojo, que destacaba sobre su piel, un pulóver liviano negro, unos pantalones de jean negros y unas botitas cortas del mismo color. Su cabello con el mismo estilo de siempre, destilaba un perfume muy suave, con olor a sándalo y un poco de alcohol barato. Se sentía algo inferior al lado de Eren, quien de improviso lo acorraló contra la puerta de su habitación y colocó el seguro mientras levantaba una ceja.

El de cabellos negros lo miró entre sorprendido y asustado.

—Los invitados llegarán a eso de las once, así que tenemos casi dos horas para nosotros.

—¿Qué? Eren, y-yo…

El otro le selló los labios con un ardiente beso, mientras lo apretaba contra la madera con su cuerpo. Levi se sintió un poco débil, Eren lo devoraba con sus enormes ojos, preciosos y luminosos. Resopló agitado, sintiendo en su cuerpo un sinfín de sensaciones.

Eren comenzó a tocarlo por todas partes, mientras Levi contenía el aliento. Lo besó tanto que los labios le quedaron algo inflamados y sensibles.

—Anda, ve a prepararte al baño, mientras me pongo cómodo —dijo alejándose un poco y quitándose el saco para tirarlo encima de una silla.

Levi, algo tembloroso, se fue hacia el baño y demoró un poco. Eren ya estaba desnudo entre las sábanas y había puesto a reproducir algunas canciones melosas en su celular.

Levi salió y se enfrentó a sus hambrientos ojos, el chico le sonrió seductor y abrió sus brazos haciendo un ademán con sus manos para que se acercara. Cuando estuvo al borde de la cama, le habló con ronca voz.

—Desnúdate, Levi. Hazlo lento, para mí.

El más bajo se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a sacarse la ropa, mientras Eren se masturbaba y lo devoraba con la mirada.

—Lento… eso es. Gírate.

Levi obedeció dócilmente, sintió los dedos de Eren acariciar la piel de la espalda y pellizcar suave sus nalgas, lo que hizo que se estremeciera. El de ojos verdes se encargó de terminar de sacarle todo, tocando y resoplando sobre la blanca piel.

—Eres tan hermoso, tan hermoso —Lo atrajo de la cintura hacia el colchón y lo acostó debajo de él, para besarlo de nuevo, luego comenzó a morder bastante fuerte sobre los hombros de Levi, dejándole visibles marcas.

—¡Ngh! Duele, Eren… me… me lastimas.

—Es que, quiero que mis marcas se conserven en tu cuerpo, resiste un poco, bonito. No puedo aguantarme las ganas de hacer esto, eres demasiado apetecible.

Levi apretó los dientes, retorciéndose por momentos cuando a veces su piel se agrietaba y aparecían pequeñas gotitas rojas. Eren le abrió las piernas y se posicionó, mientras se colocaba un preservativo. El otro contuvo la respiración un momento cuando lo sintió empujando.

—¿Estás listo? Ya no puedo esperar. Voy a hacerte el amor, Levi, me hiciste esperar demasiado. ¿Acaso no te dabas cuenta? Quise estar así contigo desde el sábado pasado. No vuelvas a hacerme esperar. Mmm… aaah…

Esta vez no fue tan doloroso, el cuerpo del más bajo cedió con mayor facilidad. Eren lo embistió con más ganas, deleitándose con algunas muecas angustiosas que hacía Levi por su fuerza. Pero su cuerpo terminó cediendo… como todo él…

Se entregó completamente, sin resistirse más. Esta vez abrazó a Eren, movió ligeramente sus caderas, lo besó apasionadamente, ambos bebiendo del otro sus respiraciones húmedas, calientes y agitadas.

Tomaron un breve descanso después de la primera ronda. Luego Eren mandó a Levi a comprar un poco de cerveza fresca. En el trayecto se cruzó con Oliver, uno de sus compañeros de la casa justo antes de entrar a su cuarto.

—Hola, Levi, es bueno verte —dijo el alto muchacho de ojos azules sonriendo cálidamente.

—¿Cómo estás, Oliver? Pasa que estuve ocupado, estamos en época de exámenes.

—Sí, me imagino. Oye, espero no sonar indiscreto —dijo acercándose y mirando a los costados—, pero intenten ser un poco menos… uh… ruidosos —luego se rió, mientras Levi quería perderse en un agujero dentro de la tierra.

—Lo s-siento…

—Hey, no hay problema conmigo, pero Spencer no está, solo ten cuidado porque el tipo es un poco… mmm, tradicional, ya sabes —acotó refiriéndose al otro inquilino, un tipo entrado en sus cuarenta, algo solitario y tosco.

—Sí, sí, entiendo.

—¡Levi! —escucharon a Eren llamándolo desde adentro.

—Ya ve, no hagas esperar a tu novio.

A Levi se le colorearon un poco los pómulos y se metió de inmediato en la pieza, sintiendo la cara arder.

—¡Al fin! Muero de sed, tráeme un vaso, anda.

Levi le sirvió a ambos y se acercó a la cama. Eren se tomó medio vaso de un solo envión.

—Mmm, deliciosa. Oye, ven un momento y chúpamela un rato, ¿quieres? Ya sabes, la mejor manera de volverte bueno es practicando —dicho lo cual le dejó un sonoro beso en los labios mientras tiraba de su brazo para que atendiera su erección.

Levi obedeció siguiendo todas sus instrucciones, se sintió alegre al escuchar cómo Eren lo elogiaba cada vez que lo hacía bien. Se vino en su boca sin previo aviso tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Oye, no desperdicies eso, bébelo. Compartir mi esencia contigo es muy especial, anda…

Luego bebieron un rato más abrazados y semi sentados en la cama. Eren acariciaba su cabeza delicadamente, Levi pensaba que así debía sentirse el paraíso.

—Me gustas mucho, bonito. Eres muy especial para mí, ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Eren… nosotros… ¿Qué somos?

El otro rió candorosamente.

—¿Qué quieres que seamos? —Levi titubeó un poco antes de contestar.

—No-novios…

—Eres taaan lindo —el de castaños cabellos lo beso con ganas—. Pero vamos de a poco, ¿sí? Mi madre se moriría de un infarto si te presento como mi novio. Te diré qué, mantengamos esto en secreto por un tiempo, ¿sí? Déjame que la prepare, y luego se lo diré.

—Está bien —respondió bajando la mirada.

—Oye, nada de ponerse triste. O me obligarás a hacerte el amor de nuevo, ¿entiendes eso, Levi? Contigo no es sexo vacío, me haces sentir muchas cosas hermosas, contigo yo… hago el amor, porque eres especial, ¿ok? Ahora vamos que se hace tarde.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron ya había muchas personas. Eren le presentó algunas y luego se perdió para atender el resto. Pronto la casa estaba llena a reventar, la música sonaba estridente por todos lados y las bebidas iban y venían por doquier. Erwin estaba muy acaramelado con su novia Nanaba, Ymir bailaba con la pequeña Historia, y en general todos estaban muy ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

Levi no se sentía muy en confianza, tomó una botellita de cerveza y se fue a buscar un lugar al patio de la enorme propiedad para beber en paz. Eren estaba coqueteando con algunas chicas, bailando y siendo el centro de atención como siempre.

Se sentó en un banco de madera y suspiró mientras bebía y pensaba en lo que estaba pasando. De pronto escuchó algunos sollozos viniendo detrás de unos arbustos. Se puso de pie y se acercó con cautela. Se sorprendió de encontrar a Annie sentada en el piso y llorando amargamente.

—¿Annie?

—O, eres tú —dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

—Por favor…

Levi sacó un pañuelo y se lo extendió. La mujer se secó el rostro.

—Supongo que ya lo sabes, ¿no? Todos lo saben.

—¿Saber qué?

—Me dejó… —dijo con tristeza—. Así como se abandona un animal, ni siquiera tuvo el tino de ser suave. Simplemente me dijo: No te quiero más, estoy aburrido de ti. Hazme el favor de no ponerte dramática y simplemente no me muestres más tu cara.

Levi estaba perplejo.

—Así es él, todos me advirtieron. Cuando se cansa de ti te deshecha como un pedazo de papel usado. Es un egoísta. Sólo piensa en él. Estoy tan molesta, por haber creído todas sus mentiras.

—Hey, tranquila —Levi refregó suavemente su hombro sin saber muy bien qué hacer para reconfortarla un poco.

—No, está bien. Podré salir adelante. ¿Quién se cree que es? Sólo por tener un poco de popularidad y una madre pudiente. Que se vaya al diablo, idiota.

Levi se pasó la mitad de la noche consolando a la rubia que estaba destruida emocionalmente. La acompañó a su auto y regresó un momento, era tarde, estaba cansado y quería irse ya. Buscó a Eren hasta que lo encontró en un rincón donde estaba a los besos con una de sus compañeras de la facultad, si no recordaba mal una tal Muriel. Una morocha bastante atractiva. De inmediato sintió una opresión en el pecho.

La chica lo vio y se separó un poco del otro.

—Oh, Levi —Eren sonrió contento, algo despeinado y con la ropa un poco arrugada por los ardorosos roces.

El más bajo estaba algo serio.

—Me voy, te veo luego.

—¿Quieres que te acerque? —dijo acercándose y quitándose un poco del labial bordó que le había quedado en la cara.

—No, no hace falta, estás ocupado. Tomaré un taxi, adiós.

—Ok, ten cuidado, manda un mensaje cuando llegues, así me quedo tranquilo.

—Sí, claro.

Hanji cayó el domingo para invitarlo a almorzar. Pasaron un agradable día. Luego cuando el frío viento se hizo presente a la tarde, se volvieron a la habitación de Levi. Luego de sacarse los abrigos se fueron a la cocina para merendar.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta?

—Bien, divertida.

—Algo me dice que no la pasaste tan bien.

—Mmm… Haré té, tengo bollitos de anís.

—Genial. Y… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Eren?

—Bien —Levi miró a su amiga que se cruzó de brazos, mientras él llenaba la tetera con agua para ponerla sobre el fuego—. No preguntes más, por favor.

—De acuerdo, no lo haré. Pero sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me regañes?

—Sólo trato de cuidarte.

—Gracias, pero no hagas el papel de niñera, Han, estoy bien.

—Tan bien que estás a la defensiva por todo. En fin. No descuides tus estudios.

—No lo haré. Oye… gracias por preocuparte, lamento ser tan… desconsiderado a veces.

—Ven aquí —Hanji lo abrazó con cariño, y dejó un beso en su frente—. No, yo lo lamento, estuve muy pesada últimamente. Es solo que… me preocupo demasiado. Te quiero, Levi.

—Ya, no te pongas sentimental.

Rieron un poco y terminaron de merendar mientras se contaban las novedades de sus familias y carreras. Quedaron en almorzar juntos el lunes.

Eren llegó tarde a la primera clase y se sentó al lado de Levi.

—Hola, bonito, ¿algo interesante?

—Está explicando sobre la gramática en el siglo XIX.

—Qué entretenida manera de comenzar la mañana. Por cierto, ¿tienes el trabajo práctico de Literatura Medieval? Lo tengo a medias, y mañana finaliza el plazo, no voy a llegar.

—Sí, pero lo tengo en casa.

—Bueno, ¿puedo pasar esta tarde?

—Tengo que ir a trabajar, si quieres te doy mi llave, luego me la acercas al trabajo —Levi miró de reojo como Eren respondía mensajes en su celular mientras sonreía coqueto.

Muriel que estaba a unos bancos de distancia se giró y lo saludó con la mano, Eren le guiñó un ojo y le devolvió el saludo.

—No vas a creer, esa chica es más fácil que repasar la tabla de multiplicar del uno —le susurró por lo bajo burlonamente. Levi no dijo nada, pero no le agradó ese comentario.

Luego del almuerzo le entregó las llaves a Eren explicándole donde estaba el práctico, y se fue a trabajar. Ese día estuvo inusualmente lleno en la cafetería, pero al menos se hizo con unas buenas propinas. Salió cansado, entonces le escribió a Eren por la llave.

 _E — Aun no terminé de pasarlo, sigo en tu habitación, ¿ya vienes? ¿Puedes traer una gaseosa?_

 _L — Ok._

Llegó destruido. Dejó la gaseosa sobre la mesa y Eren lo saludó con un efusivo beso en la boca que lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Tú termina, yo iré a bañarme, estoy muerto —dijo el de pálida tez.

—De acuerdo.

A poco de estar bajo el agua caliente, sintió la puerta abrirse.

—Lo siento, necesito mear —dijo Eren sin pudor alguno.

—¿No puedes esperar un poco?, ya termino.

—Ya, no seas gruñón.

Luego de unos minutos se abrió la cortina de la ducha y Levi se sobresaltó un poco, Eren estaba desnudo.

—Hoy hay promoción dos por uno —dijo divertido—. Nos bañaremos ambos.

—No jodas, Eren, es muy pequeño el espacio aquí —habló algo cohibido y rojo el otro.

—Sí, sí, no importa.

Lo enjabonó a su gusto, metiéndole mano por todas partes, al fin que Levi terminó con una pierna en el aire, levantada por los fuertes brazos de Eren mientras lo embestía de parado. ¿Qué clase de lívido tenía esa persona? Aunque no podía decir que no lo estaba disfrutando, pero era algo incómodo en ese lugar. Luego de terminar, se lavaron y se secaron para volver a la habitación.

Pidieron una pizza y el más bajo comió casi con los ojos cerrados.

Se despertó con el sonido de la alarma de su celular, sintiéndose algo acalorado. Tenía a Eren abrazándolo con fuerza. ¿Había pasado la noche ahí? Recordaba que se durmió esperando que el otro terminara de pasar el práctico.

—Eren… Eren… ya suéltame, es hora de levantarse.

—Mmm… cinco minutos… —rezongó apretándolo un poco más.

Levi preparó el desayuno y Eren lo llevó en su auto a la universidad. Era la primera vez que el más bajo pasaba la noche con otra persona. Se quedó pensando en eso todo el resto del día, la cabeza en las nubes completamente.

Esa noche compró algunas verduras y filet de ternera. Hizo un delicioso saltado con arroz blanco y lo colocó en dos bols herméticos para llevar al otro día. Levi cocinaba excepcionalmente bien, y quería hacerle un almuerzo decente a Eren, que siempre terminaba comiendo alguna porquería al paso.

Al otro día, entusiasmado, se reunió con él y algunos de sus amigos en el comedor de la universidad. Sacó la lonchera y le ofreció el bols.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Eren entre sorprendido e incómodo.

—Anoche cociné y creo que hice demasiado, pensé que querrías un poco.

—Levi, ¿sabes cocinar? —dijo Sasha relamiéndose.

—Bueno, sí, creo que lo hago bastante bien.

—¿Lo quieres Sasha? Pasa que desayuné muy pesado, y justo acabo de comer una bolsa de papitas —dijo Eren ofreciéndole la comida.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Claro que sí! —aceptó de inmediato la joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—El día que Sasha diga que no quiere comer algo, será porque el mundo se va a acabar —opinó Connie—. No seas egoísta y comparte un poco, ¡vaya!, eso se ve delicioso.

—No, es para mí —regañó la muchacha corriendo el bols.

—Toma Connie, puedes comer del mío —ofreció Levi.

—Eres mala Sasha —regañó el estudiante y se sentó al lado del otro—. Gracias, Levi, eres un ángel.

—No hay cuidado, de todas maneras era mucho.

El de negros cabellos se sintió defraudado, sin dudas su gesto había sido rechazado de lleno por Eren. Le dolió mucho su actitud, pero como siempre, su semblante no cambió ni un poco, se guardó toda su decepción en silencio.

La semana transcurrió normal. El viernes, en uno de los recesos de las clases, estaba sentado al lado de Han, mientras la chica leía sobre Sociología y él terminaba un texto que debía presentar.

Connie se les unió un momento.

—Hola muchachos, ¿cómo están?

—Bien, Connie, ¿qué cuentas? —habló la joven cerrando su libro.

—Cansado, anoche me quedé estudiando hasta las tres. No sé cómo haces Levi, trabajas, estudias, todo tú solo, te admiro. Como sea, ¿ya saben la novedad?

—¿Qué novedad?

—Eren se puso de novio con Camila. Bastardo afortunado, siempre se queda con las más guapas —renegó, suspirando—. A pesar de que las trata como basura, andan detrás de él como abejas buscando miel, una miel algo venenosa a decir verdad.

Hanji miró disimuladamente a Levi, quien siguió haciendo lo suyo como si nada.

—¿Y tú Levi? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Yo, ¿qué? —dijo levantando la mirada algo temeroso.

—Han nos dijo que en unas semanas es tu cumpleaños, ¿vas a hacer algo o qué?

—¡Hanji Zoe! —regañó el joven, mirándola inquisidoramente.

—Lo siento, se me salió. Además, ¿por qué no festejarlo, eh? Es una buena oportunidad.

—Oye, sí, vamos, Levi, salgamos, hagamos algo divertido, en una semana se terminará esta tortura de rendir. Nos relajemos y pasemos un buen rato. Podemos salir todos juntos al antro "Desgracia", la música es genial y tienen promociones de tragos —sugirió el pelón.

—Lo pensaré.

—Hablaré con los demás —dijo Connie poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—Escríbeme, así coordinamos, haré lo que sea, así tenga que atarlo para que salga —añadió Hanji divertida, Levi los miró a ambos y rodó los ojos.

—Hecho, nos vemos —y luego se retiró.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Hanji abrió el libro para buscar la página donde había quedado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó casual.

—Perfecto, como siempre.

Esa tarde Eren cayó a visitarlo por la noche, cuando Levi llegó del trabajo. Le llevó unos sándwiches calientes y cerveza.

—Al fin aprobamos Literatura Moderna —dijo dándole un gran mordisco a su comida.

—Sí, una menos.

—¿Te molesta si me quedo?

—A mí no, aunque tu novia tal vez se enoje —dijo Levi con tranquilidad, Eren sonrió.

—Alguien está celoso, me parece.

—Ni un poco.

—Hey, con Camila no tengo nada serio. Ella estaba deprimida, su padre está enfermo y yo solo la estoy confortando un poco.

—Está bien, no necesito explicaciones, Eren.

—Me gusta verte molesto —admitió el otro acercándose—. ¿Sabes' Me estuve preguntando… ¿qué sientes por mí, Levi? ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

El otro no respondió nada, se llenó la boca y masticó apresurado.

—Está bien, cenemos tranquilos, luego hablaremos.

Después de terminar, se fueron un rato a la terraza a disfrutar del aire fresco, Eren pendió un cigarro y se sentó al lado del más bajo, que bebía tranquilo su cerveza.

—Y bien, ¿me responderás ahora?

—¿Qué soy para ti, Eren?

—Yo pregunté primero, respóndeme y yo lo haré también —exclamó mientras lo besaba brevemente.

—Me… me gustas mucho…

—Oh, ¿sólo eso? —Levi se mordió el labio y lo miró tragando en seco.

—¿Hace falta que lo diga?

—Mucho.

—Yo… bueno… te… te amo, Eren… —Escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, sintiéndose completamente abochornado por confesarse de esa manera. El otro sonrió triunfal.

—Dilo de nuevo, vamos, pero mírame cuando lo digas, necesito escucharte.

Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó suavemente en la nariz, en los labios, en el contorno de la boca.

—Te… te amo…

—De nuevo, anda.

—Te amo, Eren.

El joven tiró el cigarro y lo abrazó para besarlo con voracidad, impetuoso como siempre era.

—No sé qué me haces, Levi, pero me vuelves loco. Te necesito, te deseo, tengo mi cabeza llena de ti, todo el tiempo.

—Pero… ¿y tu novia?

—No es mi novia, caray. Solo la estuve reconfortando, ya te lo dije. No hablemos de otras personas ahora, es un momento demasiado especial, porque tú eres especial. Me gustas muchísimo. Y no quería decírtelo, porque… ¡rayos! Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero tengo algo muy, muy especial para proponerte el día de tu cumpleaños. Quiero que te prepares, porque creo que ya estamos listos para profundizar esto que tenemos, ¿no crees? Eres perfecto para mí.

A Levi le brillaron los ojos, esperanzado, mientras una hermosa sonrisa le florecía en los labios.

—¿Tienes una idea lo hermoso que eres cuando sonríes así? Por favor, no sonrías así para nadie más, o tendré que asesinar a los que te miren.

—Ya basta —comentó el joven bajando el rostro avergonzado.

Eren lo tomó de la mandíbula y lo besó profundamente, hasta que ambos quedaron resoplando.

—Vamos, quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche, hasta desfallecer —le susurró seductor sobre su oído y Levi sintió un escalofrío que le dejó todos los poros de la piel erizados.

Parecía como si reaccionara solo con él; su estómago se contraía, sus manos buscaban esa piel dorada y tentadora, sus ojos grises no podían dejar de seguir su figura. Entre risas caminaron de la mano hasta el cuarto.

Dejaron un reguero de ropa hasta la cama, y trataron de no hacer demasiado ruido, aunque por momentos era imposible. Se amaron hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Levi bajó todas sus barreras, las pocas que le quedaban quedaron pulverizadas. Se entregó completamente, obedeció a todos los caprichos y pedidos de Eren, como si fuera su esclavo, con entusiasmo y predisposición. Aun no tenía mucha experiencia, pero quería complacerlo completamente, por lo que dejó que invadiera su cuerpo una y otra vez, de todas las maneras que el otro quiso. Nunca se había sentido tan conectado a alguien, tan compenetrado en una relación. Le regaló su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo sin restricciones.

Eren lo colmó de halagos, besando cada parte de su anatomía, no se cansaba de decirle lo hermoso que era, lo mucho que significaba para él, lo genial que era hacerlo suyo. Fue una noche mágica, espléndida, para recordar…

Cuando Levi se levantó al otro día, algo cansado y dolorido, Eren ya no estaba. Le mandó un mensaje de buenos días, que el otro contestó de inmediato. Le agradeció por una noche tan genial y le dijo que esperaba que se repitiera mucho en el futuro. Que lamentaba hacerse ido, pero no quería perturbar su sueño, que estaba en un casamiento de un pariente y que lo vería el lunes.

Levi se tiró de espaldas, suspirando enamorado. Su piel aun ardiendo, aun encendida, llena de las marcas y los recuerdos. Sonriendo sin poder detenerse. Soñando con ese momento en que Eren le pediría que fueran novios. Estaba feliz.

Llamó a su madre y hablaron por un largo rato. No le contó sobre Eren, pero la mujer se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo, le dijo que no demorara en contarle sobre quien lo tenía tan cautivado. Una madre siempre conocía bien las reacciones de su hijo.

El domingo almorzó con Hanji. Le confesó a la chica todo, tratando de obviar los detalles de la alocada noche. Su amiga le sonrió, no le recriminó nada, simplemente le dijo que estaría a su lado en todo momento y que no iba a arruinar su felicidad con comentarios pesimistas. El mundo era hermoso, porque Eren estaba en su vida y lo hacía inmensamente dichoso.

Rindió satisfactoriamente sus materias. Y sus calificaciones le permitirían obtener una nueva beca el año entrante, todo estaba en perfecto orden.

Esas semanas, todo fue maravilloso. Algunos días Eren lo buscaba del trabajo, cenaban y se amaban intensamente. El de castaños cabellos estaba obsesionado con que le dijera todo el tiempo lo mucho que lo amaba, y Levi no escatimaba su amor.

—Oye, Han —dijo Connie masticando chicle de menta—. ¿Qué onda entre Eren y Levi, eh? Se han vuelto muy cercanos, muy —habló sugestivamente.

—Esos dos están pinchando, estoy segura —dio su opinión Sasha.

—Nunca creí que Eren tenía esas inclinaciones —dijo Erwin mientras se servía gaseosa.

—A mí no me pregunten —dijo la de anteojos—. Si tienen alguna duda, pregúntenles a ellos.

—Eren me lo negó rotundamente —Acotó Ymir—, pero es algo más que obvio.

—¿Pero no estaba de novio? —consultó Connie, confundido.

—Estamos hablando de Eren —explicó Ymir con su frialdad habitual—, a ese idiota cualquier agujero le viene bien.

—Hey, más respeto, estás hablando de mi mejor amigo —defendió Hanji algo molesta.

—Pues que tu amigo se cuide, mientras no se enamore no habrá problemas. Eren no puede ser fiel aunque se lo proponga, es un "picaflor", estoy segura que si yo me le acercara me aceptaría sin dudar, no le importa nadie excepto él mismo.

Hanji frunció el ceño, sintiéndose descompuesta. Ella también pensaba lo mismo, y no quería siquiera pensar en ver a su amigo destrozado por ese monstruo sin corazón.

—Shhh, allá vienen —advirtió Erwin.

Ambos venían conversando animadamente y riendo.

—¿Cómo están, chicos? —dijo Eren y se sentó con ellos, Levi hizo lo mismo al lado de Hanji.

—Aquí, planificando el festejo para el cumpleaños de Levi.

—Bueno, podemos comenzar en mi casa —ofreció Eren—. Comemos pizza, él sopla las velas y nos vamos al antro, ¿qué dicen?

—Genial, ¿estás de acuerdo, Levi? —preguntó Connie.

—Chicos, no se preocupen, no es para tanto —minimizó el homenajeado.

—Listo, no se hable más. Los espero en mi casa a las ocho —resolvió Eren—. Lleven bebidas, yo me encargo de la comida. Avísenle a Historia y a Mikasa.

—Yo me encargo —aceptó Erwin.

Levi sonrió suavemente, estaba en verdad emocionado.

Ese día usó el jean neuvo que le regaló Hanji, junto a su camisa blanca con pintitas negras. Se colocó perfume, se peinó hacia atrás y muy contento se fue a la fiesta.

—Hola, Levi, ¡wow! ¡Qué bien te ves! —elogió Oliver al cruzárselo cuando salía.

—Gracias, Oliver.

—Por cierto, toma —dijo alcanzándole un sobre—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Vaya, muchas gracias. No te hubieras molestado.

—No es gran cosa, espero sea de tu agrado.

Era un tiento con la letra L en plata forjada como dije. A Levi le encantó y dejó que se lo colocara, entonces partió.

Había mucha gente, además de sus amigos. Pero estaba tan feliz que ni le importó. Eren resplandecía, también vestido como para una pasarela. Lo abrazó al llegar y lo felicitó. Saludó a todos con cortesía, y procedieron a sentarse, bromear y beber.

Las pizzas no tardaron en llegar, la música subió de volumen y todo el clima era agradable. Eren estaba sentado al lado suyo, lo codeaba, lo abrazaba y aprovecharon para sacarse varias selfies, también lo hizo beber bastante. Luego vino un fastuoso pastel que Hanji se había encargado de conseguir. Levi pidió sus deseos, sopló, y pronto todos terminaron con la cara embarrada de merengue. Todo fue muy divertido.

—Levi, esto es para ti —dijo Eren dándole una pequeña cajita blanca.

El joven sintió que las manos le temblaban, al abrirlo encontró un hermoso reloj que Eren le colocó rápidamente, haciéndole un guiño. No era lo esperado, pero lo aceptó con gusto.

De inmediato montaron en los coches y se fueron al antro.

—¿Estás pasándola bien? —preguntó Hanji con una gran sonrisa.

—Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida —aceptó el muchacho feliz.

Bailaron entre todos por mucho rato. Levi estaba expectante del momento en que Eren lo llamara para su sorpresa especial. Pero el tiempo pasaba y solo se ponía más y más ansioso. Al último pensó que tal vez al salir, ya solos, se lo diría, no había apuro de todas maneras.

En cierto momento algunos fueron a buscar tragos y él acompañó a Hanji al baño, la esperó afuera. Cuando regresaron el grupo se había perdido en varios rincones. Perdió de vista a Eren por mucho rato.

—Oye, ¿quieres que busquemos a los chicos? —sugirió Hanji hablando fuerte porque la música era estridente.

—Bueno, vamos.

Les costó desplazarse entre la gran cantidad de personas que llenaban el lugar. Encontraron a Connie y Sasha a los besos, sonrieron cómplices y decidieron dejarlos a solas.

Se cruzaron con Ymir que tenía el semblante desfigurado. No se detuvo cuando la llamaron, e incluso se dirigió a la salida sin dirigirles la palabra, lo que les pareció extraño, pero la chica era rara de por sí, a veces tenía explosiones de ira sin razón aparente.

—Hace mucho calor y ya es tarde —dijo Hanji mirando la hora—. Estoy cansada.

—Hagamos una cosa —le dijo Levi—. Ve a los guardarropas y retira nuestros abrigos, yo avisaré al resto que nos vamos, te veo en la puerta en media hora, ¿te parece?

—Sí, por favor —agradeció la chica, suspirando, los tacos le estaban aniquilando sus pies.

Se dividieron. Levi encontró a Erwin con Nanaba y les avisó. Luego se internó un poco más y subió al otro piso donde había una pista de lentos. Estaba algo oscuro, anduvo un poco y algunas chicas lo invitaron a bailar, pero desistió educadamente indicando que ya se iba.

En un momento se giró y se quedó estático, la música, el ruido, todo se detuvo. Eren estaba en una esquina junto a Historia, ambos besándose fogosamente, la chica con una mano casi perdida dentro del pantalón del más alto, y éste tocándola sin ningún pudor. Aunque quiso moverse no pudo, era como si estuviera pegado al suelo. Sintió como si le hubiera arrancado el corazón de cuajo. Primero intentó respirar, y luego como pudo, temblando un poco se fue de allí.

Hanji lo estaba esperando en la puerta como acordaron.

—¿Ya les avisaste?

—Sí, vamos —dijo con el semblante serio.

No por nada era su mejor amiga, lo siguió sin preguntar nada. Tomaron un taxi y se fueron a la habitación de Levi. En silencio Hanji se desvistió y usó una remera de su amigo para dormir. Levi se puso el pijama, y una vez en la cama, la mujer se giró y acarició la cabeza de su amigo.

—¿Qué viste?

—Tenías razón, Han… lamento no haberte creído…

—Levi…

Se acercó y lo abrazó, el muchacho no lloró, no se quejó, no dijo más nada, y pronto ambos quedaron completamente dormidos.

Se levantaron cerca del mediodía. Levi tomó su celular, estaba lleno de mensajes de Eren. Ni siquiera los leyó.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno… bueno, debería decir almuerzo —le avisó a su amiga.

Se reunieron en el comedor.

—Levi… sé que no es el mejor momento pero… deberías ver esto —habló alcanzándole su celular.

Facebook de Eren. Una foto entre los brazos de Historia mientras ésta le dejaba un sentido beso en la mejilla. _"Envidien todos, tengo a la novia más linda del universo"._

.

By Luna de Acero… decepcionada…


	2. Reflexiones

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. La segunda parte de las cuatro que tendrá este fic. Espero les guste, besitos!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime

 **Advertencias:** Feels, Angs, palabras hirientes, ganas de matar un personaje, fuera de eso, nada, así que ya saben.

* * *

DEDICATORIA MUY ESPECIAL PARA XZERO KILL QUE HACE POQUITO CUMPLIÓ AÑOS! Preciosa mía, pronto haré el final de Recuerdos congelados, probablemente mañana y tendrás una respuesta adecuada a tus preciosos reviews! Gracias por tanto cariño!

* * *

.

.

 _ **"La primera vez que me ENGAÑES la culpa será tuya, la segunda, será mía."**_

 _ **Proverbio Chino**_

 _ **.**_

.

Ese lunes Eren esperó afuera de la cafetería donde Levi trabajaba. Apenas salió del lugar, Levi lo miró de reojo y de inmediato volvió a meterse adentro. El muchacho enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, esperando otra vez.

Una hora pasó, pero el joven no salió, marcó a su celular pero dio la casilla de inmediato. Se notaba que lo tenía bloqueado en whatsapp, por lo que no intentó escribirle de nuevo. Lo mismo sucedió con Facebook. Sin dudas el enano estaba cabreado. Salió del auto y entró al lugar a paso firme. Fue derecho al mostrador a hablar con el rubio que atendía la caja, Farlan se llamaba, si no recordaba mal.

—Hola, buenas noches. ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? —preguntó amablemente.

—Hola, sí, busco a Levi.

—Su turno ya terminó. Se retiró hace como una hora. Tal vez deberías llamarlo.

—Sí, eso haré. Gracias.

Se fue hecho una turba. Subió a su auto y se dirigió a la casa del más bajo. Pero al llamar a la puerta lo atendió Oliver.

—Hola, buenas noches, busco a Levi.

—No vino por aquí. Tal vez se quedó comprando algo. ¿Quedaron en encontrarse?

—No, la verdad es que… lo llamaré. Oye, si viene, ¿le avisas que Eren lo vino a buscar?

—Se lo diré, adiós —le cerró la puerta en las narices con tanto ímpetu que Eren pensó que había sido a propósito. Masculló su bronca y se fue a hacerle guardia al auto.

Su celular sonaba a cada momento con mensajes de Historia, contándole sobre un perrito que Ymir le había regalado, fotos del perro y ella, y mensajes melosos. Respondió escuetamente mientras sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el volante. La ventana de la habitación de Levi estaba en penumbras, era obvio que no estaba, no era una mentira. Pero estaba casi seguro que lo había visto cuando salió la primera vez de la cafetería. Lo estaba evitando, era un hecho.

Al fin, dos horas más tarde y completamente molesto, decidió irse a su casa. Ya habían terminado las cursadas en la universidad, así que no lo encontraría allí. No le quedó otra alternativa que ir a esperarlo a la hora de entrada de su trabajo, al día siguiente.

Levi lo interceptó con la mirada, agachó la cabeza y apuró el paso.

—Levi, hola. ¡Levi! —lo llamó más fuerte al ver que se alejaba sin prestarle atención—. Hey, no me hagas perseguirte, no seas infantil.

—Eren, hola —El muchacho se giró, se detuvo y lo miró con seriedad—. Estoy apurado, no quiero llegar tarde.

—Necesito hablar contigo, ayer me viste aquí y de alguna manera te fuiste sin que te viera. Te esperé dos horas en tu casa y nunca regresaste. Te escribí, te llamé y no tengo manera de hablar contigo, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

El más bajo levantó una ceja y luego suspiró largo.

—Creo que es obvio que no quiero verte, ni quiero hablar, ni quiero saber nada de ti.

—Pues lamento decirte que necesitamos hablar.

—No, no lo necesitamos. Ahora me voy, o llegaré tarde.

—Espera, espera, me debes al menos una charla, no puedes tomar esa actitud tan hostil de la nada, no es justo.

—¿De la nada? ¿En serio? Como sea… mira, salgo a las ocho, si quieres, me esperas y hablamos. Pero tengo cosas que hacer a las nueve, así que tendrás que ser breve.

—De acuerdo, te buscaré a las ocho —aceptó el otro, sonriendo contento. Levi apretó los dientes y se giró para retirarse.

Esa jornada Levi estuvo tenso, Farlan lo abordó un par de veces, pero el joven le dijo que le había caído todo el cansancio de las últimas semanas, debido al esfuerzo de rendir los exámenes anteriores, que con un poco de sueño adecuado se recuperaría.

Como convinieron, Eren lo esperó a la salida. Levi lo miró a la distancia, inspiró y se dirigió al auto. Subió y lo saludó con tranquilidad.

—Vamos a otra parte, no quiero que mis compañeros de trabajo inventen cosas que no son —pidió el de negros cabellos.

—De acuerdo.

Eren condujo hasta el Parque Mirror, a esa hora de la noche no era muy concurrido, más que por las parejas que buscaban un poco de privacidad. Además, si bien ya estaba empezando la primavera, hacía bastante frío. Aparcó en un lugar algo oscuro, y se giró para que hablaran.

—Bueno, ¿así está bien? ¿Cumple todas tus normas y exigencias? —Le habló Eren un poco molesto.

—Ya, dime lo que quieras decirme y terminemos con esto.

—¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Por qué me bloqueaste?

—No creo que sea necesario aclararlo, pero lo haré ya que me lo pides con tanta insistencia. Yo fui un… idiota al creer lo que me dijiste. ¿O ya lo olvidaste? Dijiste que hablarías con tu madre, que tenías algo muy especial para decirme el día de mi cumpleaños, entre otras cosas.

—Te lo hubiera dicho, pero te fuiste del antro sin siquiera saludar.

—¡Te pusiste de novio con Historia!

—Yo no estoy de novio con ella.

—¿Me estás tomando a broma? Lo publicaste en Facebook, "envidien mi maravillosa novia". ¿Qué pasa contigo, Eren? ¡Ya detente! Para de mentir, no necesito que me expliques nada.

—Bueno, bueno, está bien, empecé a salir con ella porque… ¡joder! Estuve mucho tiempo enamorado de esa enana y jamás tuve ninguna oportunidad, y bueno, esa noche, no sé, una cosa llevó a otra, además estaba algo ebrio.

—La publicación la hiciste el domingo, Eren, con todos tus cinco sentidos bien despiertos. Mira, ya fue suficiente, no quiero escuchar tus patéticas excusas. Tienes… tienes todo un… inmenso universo de gente para invitar a salir y disfrutar, sólo déjame tranquilo. Si tienes aunque sea un mínimo de respeto por mi persona, solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

—Está bien, está bien, creo que entiendo. Quieres que tengamos una relación exclusiva, claro.

—No, no quiero que tengamos nada. Lo he… pensado mucho, creo que será lo mejor para ambos.

Eren lo acorraló contra el asiento y trató de besarlo, pero Levi se lo impidió poniendo rápidamente su mano contra su boca.

—Basta, Eren, hablo en serio. Ve con tu novia y deja de hacer esto, no está bien.

El otro se alejó y lo miró molesto.

—¿Recién ahora te das cuenta que no está bien? No escuché que te quejaras antes.

—Sí, lo admito, fue mi error dejarte avanzar, estaba tan cegado por mis sentimientos que no simplemente me dejé convencer. Pero fue un error…

—Tú me amas, no puedes sacarme de tu vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me lo dijiste, Levi, lo hiciste muchísimas veces. Entonces no niegues lo que sientes respecto a mí.

El joven abrazó su mochila, se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo que toda su determinación comenzaba a tambalearse. Eren sonrió victorioso y se acercó para hablarle al oído.

—¿Por qué quieres negar lo que es obvio?

—…amaba…

—¿Qué?

—Dije, que te amaba. Ya no te amo, esa es la verdad.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y Eren se alejó para mirarlo sorprendido.

—Te amaba, Eren. Pero eres la persona más egoísta y arrogante que conocí. Eres lindo por fuera, pero por dentro estás podrido.

El otro se sintió indignado, ¿quién se creía ese enano para hablarle así? Por primera vez su mirada se volvió completamente sombría. Nadie lo había rechazado en años, ¿quién en su sano juicio rechazaba salir con alguien tan maravilloso como él? Lo observó con toda la intención de lastimar, de dañar… de quebrar.

—Bueno, tal vez es mejor que ambos nos sinceremos, ¿no? La verdad es, Levi… que me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses o sientas —habló desde la ira, la bronca que se le acumulaba en las entrañas—. Tú… deberías estar agradecido, ¿quién se fijaría en ti? —No era eso lo que sentía, pero un orgullo herido suele ser peor que un veneno mortal—. Te hice un favor, si lo piensas bien. Tan patético, enamorado de mí, como si fuera a pasar que yo te fuera a tomar en serio; era algo que se caía de maduro. Sin embargo me compadecí de ti, ¿quieres saber más? Te follé por lástima, sólo quería darte un buen recuerdo, para que no anduvieras con tu cara de depresión constante contaminando al resto del mundo. Los demás no tenemos la culpa de que seas tan poco atractivo. ¿Por qué crees que la primera vez fue al lado de Annie? Porque al menos podía mirarla a ella mientras te la metía. Y tu asqueroso olor a campo… uuff… luego de estar contigo quedaba impregnado. La gente alrededor mío también podía sentirlo, Muriel y Camila lo mencionaron, como un chicle en el cabello, tan malditamente molesto.

Levi estaba mudo. Era como un ratón que se quedaba en shock ante el ataque de un depredador, no reaccionaba. Solo escuchaba atentamente, mientras los ojos se le humedecían.

—Y… ¡Dios! Escuchar tus parloteos constantes, me liquidaban el cerebro, más de una vez me ponía a pensar en otras cosas. Oye lo lamento, por tu vida tan triste y jodida, pero digamos la verdad, nadie tiene ganas de escuchar tu rosario de lágrimas, es taaaan deprimente. Uuff… Está bien, acepto que soy un poco creído, pero tú acepta que eres… desabrido, tan… sin gracia, ¿realmente pensaste que yo podría sentirme orgulloso de tener alguien a mi lado como tú? Acepta la realidad. Fui lo mejor que te pasó, deberías sentirte bendecido de que alguien como yo se apiadó de tu persona. Al menos ya cuentas con algo de experiencia para el próximo que consigas. ¿Consejo? Esmérate un poco, porque… eres bastante torpe en el sexo, usa el maldito sentido común de vez en cuando. ¿Tan difícil es notar cuando una persona no disfruta? Ok, cortaré la charla aquí, porque no quiero ser tu motivo principal de suicidio. Te digo las cosas que nadie se atrevería a decirte, porque al menos soy honesto, no te estaré sonriendo falsamente cuando en verdad pienso de otra manera, y espero lo aprecies y saques algo bueno de esto para mejorar en el futuro. Sólo me estaba preocupando por ti, pero en vista de que te sientes tan importante, no perderé más mi tiempo contigo.

Eren detuvo su lengua viperina cuando vio una lágrima caer de uno de los ojos de Levi. El más bajo no le dedicaba una mirada de odio, como hubiera esperado, o de desprecio, le dedicaba aquellas miradas que tienen las personas que han sido heridas de muerte.

—Levi…

—Bien, tengo que irme ahora. Adiós, Eren.

Salió apresurado del auto, algo confundido, desorientado. Corrió por uno de los laterales del parque casi sin mirar al frente; sin querer se estrelló con uno de los guardias de la zona y cayó al suelo. Se disculpó con torpeza y se puso de pie de inmediato para seguir con su carrera, sintiendo que le quemaba la garganta al respirar.

Tuvo que detenerse un momento, se arrodilló frente a una cantera y vomitó sin control, mientras las lágrimas lo atacan. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, sin poder controlarse. Cuando al fin pararon las arcadas, porque ya no había absolutamente nada en su estómago, la saliva caía de su boca, y los hipidos lo atacaron. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor frío. Se secó con un pañuelo de mano, y con los ojos un poco nublados logró parar un taxi para volverse de inmediato a la residencia.

Entró corriendo, no pudo siquiera saludar a Spencer y Oliver que estaban en la cocina. Llegó a su pieza, puso el seguro y al fin a salvo, se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Un sollozo incontrolable lo atacó. Se sintió tan destruido, tan poca cosa, tan enfermo, el dolor era tan intenso que podía sentir que iba a desarmarse en cualquier momento, que iba a quebrarse en miles de fragmentos. Todo lo que venía guardándose, todo lo que quiso ocultar ese tiempo, saltó como una olla de presión al cual se le vuela la tapa.

Lloró hasta que ya no tuvo fuerzas. Suspiró infinidad de veces, secando sus mocos y sus lágrimas con una toalla de mano que manoteó de su pequeño ropero. Cuando al fin pudo pararse, sin sentir que iba a colapsar, era bastante tarde. Se sacó la ropa en silencio y se metió entre las cobijas para prácticamente desfallecer de cansancio.

Se despertó tarde al mediodía del otro día. Pero no se movió de su posición, más que para tomar un poco de agua e ir un momento a orinar. Parecía una fuente rota, las lágrimas corrían lentamente, pero sin parar. Le escribió a Farlan para avisar que no iría a trabajar, que no se sentía bien. Aprovechó y revisó su celular. Hanji le había escrito y lo había llamado. Annie, Petra y Erwin también estaban preocupados. A todos les respondió que estaba bien, camino a su casa en Cachi, que no se preocuparan. Todos se sorprendieron que se hubiera marchado sin avisar.

Salió y fue al supermercado a pocas cuadras de allí. Compró varias latas de cerveza, algunos licores, un paquete de cigarros y regresó. Se instaló en la terraza de la casa, con una campera abrigada, se colocó los auriculares, y mientras escuchaba las canciones más tristes y desgarradoras, comenzó a beber. Prendió un cigarro, pero de inmediato hizo una mueca de asco y desistió de la idea.

Por momentos lloraba, luego bebía, por otros sólo se reía, y volvía a beber. Hasta que empezó a sentirse algo ebrio, pero eso no lo detuvo. Comenzó a bailar por el lugar hasta caerse, se rió un poco entre lágrimas y abrió la última botella de licor, que comenzó a empinársela en largos sorbos. Casi se estaba durmiendo sobre uno de los bordes cuando sintió una pesada mano sobre su hombro. Se giró asustado, sacándose los auriculares.

—¿Levi? ¿Estás bien?

—O-Oliver… sí, estoy bien… bebí un… poco…

—Ya veo —dijo el otro viendo el reguero de latas y las dos botellas, una vacía y una a medio llenar—. Oye, es peligroso que te quedes aquí, déjame que te lleve a tu habitación.

—Bue-bueno…

Oliver lo ayudó a bajar las escaleras, lo acostó y lo arropó. Levi se hizo una bolita mientras sollozaba bajito, el hombre se acostó cerca y refregó su espalda hasta que se percató que estaba dormido completamente.

Levi sintió la boca pastosa, y un ligero dolor de cabeza lo puso a refunfuñar un poco. Suspiró un par de veces y sacó fuerzas para sentarse. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes al ver a Oliver a su costado completamente dormido. Se levantó para lavarse la cara y los dientes, preguntándose qué había sucedido, ya que no tenía claros los últimos registros de la noche.

Cuando volvió, el hombre se estaba refregando sus grandes ojos azul marino, lo observó y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Buenos días, Levi, lamento haberme dormido aquí.

—No hay cuidado… Espero no haberme comportado extraño —comentó el joven nervioso.

—No, no, en absoluto, sí, bebiste mucho, pero… no sé, no me pareció bueno dejarte solo, parecías muy triste. Lo siento, no quiero ser invasivo respecto a tu vida privada, pero fue inevitable.

—Está bien, no hay cuidado, de hecho… gracias por… acompañarme.

—Haré café, ¿quieres un poco? También tengo un analgésico, creo que lo vas a necesitar.

—Uff, sí, sería genial.

—Oye, recuéstate, traeré todo aquí.

—Gracias, Oliver.

El hombre salió, se aseó, hizo tostadas francesas y las puso en una bandeja junto a los jarros con la caliente bebida. Desayunaron en un clima ameno.

Levi había conversado en otras ocasiones con el hombre, no mucho, por lo general no disponía de demasiado tiempo libre. Era una persona gentil, respetuosa y era bastante lindo en su aspecto. Alto, de complexión deportiva, unos precioso ojos azul marino con unas tupidas pestañas, de piel ligeramente morena, cabello negro retinto como él. Su sonrisa destacaba, ya que se le formaban atractivos hoyuelos cuando reía.

—¿Una decepción amorosa? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

—Sí… algo así…

—Ah, a todos nos toca alguna vez. Yo me separé hace un año. Vivíamos juntos, compramos el departamento con nuestros ahorros, proyectamos una vida…

—¿Y qué pasó? —consultó Levi, para luego beber de su café, estaba muy interesado.

—Bueno, sucedió que él me engañó… si, tenía otro novio, una relación muy formal, como una especie de vida paralela. Ahora que miro en retrospectiva no entiendo cómo fue que le creí todas sus mentiras. Estamos en un juicio por la división de bienes, por eso me vine a vivir aquí hasta que todo eso termine. Por eso y porque quiero ahorrar para comprar un auto, luego me rentaré algo mejor. Sin embargo es lindo aquí.

—Vaya, cuanto lo siento.

—Sí, fue difícil, a veces lo sigue siendo, es como un dolor que nunca se va, se atenúa por momentos, pero… sigue ahí. A veces creo que le pedí demasiado, solía preguntarme: ¿debería haberlo perdonado? Pero luego entendí, que yo no me merecía eso. Solemos poner al otro por encima de nuestra dignidad y no, eso no está bien. Si no podemos respetarnos como personas, entonces no tiene sentido aguantar, porque ellos simplemente aprenderán que pueden salirse con la suya, que cada vez que hagan algo mal bastará con una disculpa y ya.

—Increíble, tienes un pensamiento muy maduro.

—Bueno… hice terapia, los primeros seis meses lloré sin parar.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Me alegra que mi triste, y patética historia te sacara al menos una sonrisa.

—No digas eso, no es patética. Gracias, Oliver —aceptó Levi agachando la cabeza.

—Sé lo que se siente, sé que debes pensar que esto es lo peor que te puede pasar, que el dolor es insoportable. Pero eres fuerte, lo puedo ver en tu mirada —el más bajo levantó sus ojos grises para prestarle atención al otro—, la vida no te la puso fácil, y sin embargo estás cumpliendo tu sueño. Te levantas todos los días, con esa… persistencia, con esa tenacidad de acero, y luchas contra todo. Te admiro, de verdad. Y creo que tu madre debe ser la mujer más feliz de este mundo por haber educado un hijo tan bueno.

—No exageres, Dios. Sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer.

—No, Levi, tú no lo minimices. Lo que haces, tanto esfuerzo que pones, no es común, no lo digo por elogiarte, en verdad creo que eres increíble. Y si ese idiota de Eren no te valoró, al diablo con él, es un perdedor.

Levi asintió.

—Al diablo con él.

—Eso es. Hagamos un brindis de café, ya fue suficiente alcohol para ti.

Ambos rieron y chocaron las tazas.

Más tarde, Oliver lo acompañó a la cafetería, fueron conversando afablemente. Levi habló con Farlan, le avisó que debía volver a su pueblo y que lamentaba mucho avisarle tan sobre la hora, que si quería prescindir de él y buscarle un reemplazo, entendía perfectamente. El rubio le dijo que se tomara todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, que cuando regresara su empleo estaría esperándolo. Farlan apreciaba mucho a Levi, era un empleado excelente, incluso muchas veces se había quedado después de hora para ayudar. Eran contadas las veces que había faltado (incluso si tenía exámenes, no abusaba de los permisos), y nunca llegaba tarde. Jamás tuvo problemas con sus compañeros o malos entendidos. A eso había que agregarle que le gustaba mucho, y por nada del mundo quería dejar de tenerlo en su negocio, por esos motivos, aceptó esperar su regreso.

Luego de esto, se fueron caminando tranquilos, mientras se contaban otras cosas de sus vidas, hasta la terminal de buses. Comieron un hot dog, mientras Oliver relataba un par de malos chistes, que aun así le arrancaron algunas escuetas sonrisas a Levi, en realidad solo quería animarlo, hasta que el bus llegó.

—Bueno, espero que tengas un lindo viaje, y más vale que traigas de esos dulces caseros que hace tu madre, lo prometiste.

—Lo haré, lo haré. Alguna vez tienes que venir a conocer Cachi, estoy seguro que te encantará.

—Genial, cuando vuelvas combinaremos nuestros calendarios. Me encantaría conocer.

—Bien, nos vemos Oliver, gracias por todo.

Se saludaron amigablemente y Levi abordó el transporte mucho más relajado y tranquilo. Sin dudas la intervención de Oliver había sido muy necesaria. Escuchar a otra persona que había pasado por una experiencia similar (incluso mucho peor) lo había animado. Ahora al menos podía respirar y no sentirse tan miserable. Nunca se había puesto a evaluar que él era una persona valiosa. Eren había logrado embarrarlo y pasarle por encima con todos sus crueles ataques, pero lo cierto era que él no se merecía ese trato.

Aun dolía, aun se sentía un idiota por haber caído tan fácil, aunque racionalmente entendía que sus filosas palabras no eran ciertas, todavía seguían cortando dentro de él, pero al menos ya no se sentía inferior. Haría como Oliver, aprendería de lo sucedido, y seguiría su camino con la frente en alto, no era él el que la había cagado.

Le escribió a Hanji antes de que se le cortara la señal en la ruta. La muchacha le pidió que le enviara muchas fotos de su viaje, y se puso algo triste al saber que no lo vería hasta que comenzara el año escolar. Se colocó los auriculares, y esta vez eligió música electrónica, no iba a permitir que la tristeza se adueñara de su vida, daría batalla.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su madre estaba en el huerto cosechando pimientos y tomates. Largó la canasta y se fue corriendo hasta él, al igual que los cinco perros de la propiedad: Tano, Belga, Pom-pom, Fifí y Chirulana. Parecía que hubiera vuelto de la muerte, a decir por la fiesta que le hicieron. Su madre lo abrazó muchísimas veces y besó todo su rostro, los perros le saltaron encima ladrando, lamiendo y aullando como si no lo hubieran visto en décadas. El corazón de Levi latió con fuerza, miró a los cerros nevados alrededor y suspiró contento.

La casa de paredes de *adobe, seguía como siempre. De inmediato su madre comenzó a amasar pan casero, el favorito de su hijo, que fue a instalarse en su habitación. Se tiró sobre el acolchado rústico, hecho con lanas de colores. Tomina, su gallina doméstica vino aleteando a su ventana e hizo un gran escándalo. Levi abrió el vidrio y el animal se le lanzó encima, cacareando efusivamente. Luego de los primeros revuelos (literales), se calmó un poco y se quedó en un rincón sobre su cama, mientras Levi sacaba unos granos secos de maíz de su mesa de luz y la consentía.

—Estás tan linda, Tomina, ¿te crecieron plumas nuevas? Ya vuelvo, ayudaré a mamá.

Levi había desarrollado una costumbre por hablar con los animales de la casa, algo que su madre encontraba adorable. Fue a la cocina, la menuda pero fuerte mujer ya había envuelto una parte de la masa y la había puesto tapada cerca de la ventana para que le diera el sol, y con su calor lograr que levara más rápido.

—Iré a hacer el fuego —avisó el joven y se fue al patio de atrás.

Allí tenían un hermoso horno de barro. Notó que había poca leña, luego se encargaría de llenar el depósito otra vez. Apostó un poco de diario viejo, carbones, ramas, y maderas de cajones de manzanas. Encendió un papel y con la ayuda de un pedazo de chapa comenzó a aventar aire para que el mismo se distribuyera y prendiera el resto de los materiales.

Estuvo al menos media hora trabajando en eso, transpiró un poco por el sol fuerte de la tarde y el calor de las brasas. Su madre se acercó para llevarle un vaso de agua fresca que aceptó gustoso.

—Mírate —dijo emocionada, mientras con un repasador le limpiaba un poco sobre la mejilla donde tenía algo de hollín—, ya eres todo un hombre. Un hermoso hombre.

—Ya, mamá. El fuego está listo —agrego atizando las brasas dentro del horno.

—A la masa le falta un poco. Vamos al corral. Tengo que ordeñar a Milkey.

Ambos caminaron hasta el lugar.

—Veo que agrandaste el huerto. Ahora tienes pimientos amarillos, acelga y zapallo.

—Hay que aprovechar la tierra, mi´jo —agregó Kuchel.

Entraron a una especie de mini granero. Levi tomó uno de los cubos de metal y el banquillo, se acercó y acarició el hocico de la vaca que mugió algo molesta.

—No le gusta —exclamó el de ojos grises, no pero es necesario.

Levi ordeñó la vaca tratando de ser suave, la conocía perfectamente, más de una vez lo había pateado cuando era demasiado brusco. Sacó una buena cantidad, recogieron algunos huevos y se volvieron a la cocina en silencio. Siempre era así, no necesitaban hablar demasiado, con sentirse cerca era suficiente.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando, la temperatura comenzó a bajar. Levi llevó los panes al horno, su madre se sentó cerca. Mientras él se encargaba de cocinarlos y controlar la cocción, ella agarraba un vellón de oveja, con la ayuda de una rueca de mano, despacio y lento iba transformándolo en un hermoso hilo. Levi la miraba de vez en cuando, adoraba ver la concentración que ponía y lo paciente que era. Un trabajo completamente artesanal.

Luego de unas dos horas, ya siendo oscuro, alumbrados por los haces naranjas de la últimas brasas que quedaban encendidas, entraron en la casa. Pusieron la mesa. La leche para entonces ya estaba hervida, Levi, como cuando niño, se comió la capa de Nata mientras Kuchel negaba con la cabeza. Sirvió dos jarros grandes de barro cocido, pusieron una generosa porción de queso de cabra para cada uno, Kuchel sacó un *salamín, y cortaron en rodajas el delicioso pan que estaba caliente y crujiente. Levi endulzó su leche con algo de miel y finalmente se deleitó con los manjares sobre la mesa. Cerró los ojos, y fue como remontarse a su infancia, en verdad que estar en su pueblo, en su casa, hacía que todas sus heridas sanaran más rápido.

—¿Hasta cuándo te quedas? —preguntó su madre sin dejar de mirarlo con amor.

—Hasta después de los carnavales —su madre abrió sus ojos sorprendida—. ¿No puedo?

—Claro que sí, no seas tonto… Fue duro no tenerte aquí. No por las tareas, las hago más que bien, sino por la soledad.

—Mamá, ya te dije que hagas amistades, debes ir más seguido al pueblo. ¿No pensaste en buscar una pareja?

—Ya tengo —Levi casi se atraganta con la leche—. Tranquilo, mi´jo. Es un buen hombre, aunque algo duro de entender.

—¿Puedo saber quién es?

—¿Recuerdas a don Zoilo Paredes? ¿El que vivía de este costado del cerro y tenía una piara de cabras rechonchas?

—¿Con ese? —dijo Levi haciendo un mal gesto, la verdad que el tipo era algo violento y malhablado, le parecía demasiado tosco para su madre.

—No, no es él. Pero resulta que hace como seis meses vino un primo suyo de la ciudad. Un nombre raro tiene, Shadis, dice que tiene parientes árabes, yo que sé. Es lindo, aunque sin pelos en la cabeza. Pero me agrada.

—Oh, me gustaría conocerlo.

—Ahora se volvió a la ciudad, a vender su casa dice, a traer otras cosas. Me dijo que se quiere casar conmigo. Aun no le di respuesta.

—Espera, espera un poco, ¿en serio? ¿Te vas a casar y no me dijiste nada en todos estos meses?

—Dije que le iba a responder, no acepté todavía. Quiero que lo conozcas, si te cae mal, no lo aceptaré. Primero que nadie estás tú, mi´jo.

—Gracias, mamá. Será un placer conocerlo.

—Ya hablas así todo "bonito", como chico de ciudad. Me gusta eso, necesitas hacerte profesional, para tener una buena vida —Kuchel acarició la mano más cercana de su hijo.

—Tengo una buena vida, aquí, contigo. La ciudad… no es tan linda. Allá… hay personas muy malas, que te mienten, y te lastiman. Yo no entiendo mucho, me cuesta.

—Pero eres fuerte, los Ackerman somos de raíces fuertes, podrás con eso. Pudiste subirte al toro bravo ese cuando tenías ocho, no será más difícil que eso.

—Es cierto. Somos fuertes.

—Y tú eres muy inteligente además. A todos les conté, estaban muy contentos, mi´jo estudia en la ciudad, va a ser profesional, el más inteligente de la familia. Bueno, vamos a guardar los animales, hay puchero con arroz en la olla, se los llevas a los perros, pero a Chirulana le das por aparte o muerde a los otros.

—Ya lo sé, mamá. Vamos.

Ya arropado en su cama, se quedó admirando la luna, que se veía más grande y hermosa que en la ciudad, donde era contaminada por las luces artificiales. Al fin encontraba algo de paz. Cerró los ojos y pudo dormir a gusto.

—X—

Eren bebió la tercera cerveza, tenía el semblante algo decaído.

—Amor, ¿quieres que salgamos? Podemos ir al cine, te invito —dijo Historia con voz angelical.

—Lo siento, hermosa, pero no estoy de ánimos.

—¿Qué sucede? —La pequeña rubia se sentó en su regazo y lo besó sutilmente en los labios—. Sabes que puedes contarme si algo te está afectando.

Eren la abrazó contra su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente, pero apenas terminó el beso, su semblante se puso peor.

—No te enojes, Historia, pero creo que mejor me voy a casa, no estoy muy bien.

La mujer se puso de pie para dejarlo moverse, pero le dolió un poco que la llamara por su nombre. Ya había escuchado de las actitudes de Eren cuando se cansaba de alguien, y en verdad le gustaba tanto pero tanto, que no estaba preparada para que la dejara tan rápido. Todo iba tan bien, ¿qué había pasado?

Lo despidió en la puerta de su casa y el joven abordó su auto. Manejó un rato, fumando y pensando, tratando de exorcizar esos pensamientos que lo contaminaban todo el tiempo. Aparcó en la plaza y caminó un poco para al fin sentarse al borde del pequeño lago artificial, donde algunos patos nadaban tranquilos. Prendió otro cigarro.

Los recuerdos se reproducían una y otra vez. Levi sonriendo como sólo lo hacía con él, diciéndole te amo, sonrojado y sudoroso después de tener sexo. Suspiró molesto y tomó su celular. Intentó llamarlo por quincuagésima vez sin resultados. Le escribió a Connie para invitarlo a beber un poco. Aceptó de inmediato. Necesita distraerse.

Se fueron a un bar nocturno y mientras bebían de su cerveza recreaban la vista con las hermosas mujeres que asistían al lugar.

—Uy, uy, uy, mira esa morocha hermosa. Me derrito, amigo —comentó Connie con una sonrisa boba.

—Ah, sí. ¿Y Sasha?

—Ah, hermano, me la pone difícil, dijo que tiene "que pensarlo". Me rompe el corazón.

—Mmm…

—¿Qué sucede contigo? Estás todo *bajoneado amigo, ¿dónde quedó tu alegría constante? —Eren levantó los hombros por toda respuesta—. ¿Será que extrañas a Levi, eh?

—Cállate, idiota.

—No hace falta que lo ocultes, ¿sabes? A mí no me molesta, además si quieres mi opinión, hacen linda pareja. Aunque lo que le hiciste la última vez… uufff, será difícil remontar eso.

—¿Qué sabes tú?

—Todos lo sabemos, Eren. Levi estaba esperando que al fin tú aceptaras públicamente que salían, y al final, ¡pum! Fuiste y te *comiste a Historia. Por cierto, ten cuidado con Ymir hermano, te la ganaste de enemiga, te compadezco.

—Levi desapareció de la faz de la tierra, no tengo forma de hablar con él —aceptó al fin derrotado.

—Ah, pero, ¿no sabías? Se volvió a su pueblo natal. Hace como dos semanas —Eren lo miró sorprendido—. Pensé que sabías. Es de Cachi, creo. Se va a quedar ahí hasta que empiecen las cursadas, o algo así dijo Han.

—¿Qué, hasta que empiecen las clases? ¡Son tres meses!

—Bueno, si tanto te interesa, tal vez deberías terminar con Historia e ir a buscarlo.

—Absurdo —dijo apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, mejor no vayas, si yo fuera Levi te sacaría a las patadas —acotó Connie y luego lanzó una risotada—. Eres un pinche hijo de la chingada.

Eren sonrió pero no dijo más nada, procedió a beber y cambiar de tema. Aunque era imposible disfrutar la vista, porque su mente volvía una y otra vez a Levi. ¿Tan evidente había sido?

—X—

El joven estaba alimentando las gallinas cuando sintió que frenaban frente a su casa. Le llamó la atención que un auto se apareciera por allí, considerando que el tránsito era de escaso a nulo.

Sacudió sus manos y se acercó sintiendo ruidos de los ladridos de los perros y de la voz de su madre. Cuando llegó hasta la entrada, se quedó estupefacto.

—Levi, este joven te busca, ¿es tu amigo?

El joven tomó aire y tratando de controlar sus emociones se acercó a paso tranquilo.

—Hola, Eren, que sorpresa.

El muchacho sonriendo se acercó y lo abrazó con efusividad, mientras el otro intentaba salir de entre sus brazos.

—Mamá, éste es Eren, compañero de la facultad. Eren, mi madre.

—Mucho gusto, señorito —dijo Kuchel extendiendo su mano educadamente.

—¡Wow! Pero qué hermosa es usted, Levi eres igual, parecen hermanos.

El de cabellos negros le dedicó una feroz mirada.

—No sabía que vendrías, ni siquiera te dije donde vivía, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Bueno, no es un pueblo muy grande. Parece que todos conocen a tu madre aquí, el prodigio que teje telares magníficos —la mujer sonrió complacida—. Así que la gente me indicó como llegar. Uuufff, fue una jodida travesía. Y el camino a este pueblo, joder, tuve que pararme tres veces a vomitar. Y los precipicios al costado del cerro, ¡Dios! Esto es extremo, hace mucho no sentía tanta adrenalina. La próxima vendré en el bus.

Levi refunfuñó para sus adentros: "No habrá una segunda vez".

—¿Y qué te trajo hasta aquí? —Preguntó Levi con seriedad.

—Hijo, tu amigo debe estar muy cansado de manejar tantas horas, además se *apunó por la altura, déjalo pasar a que se reponga —reprendió suavemente su en madre—. Pasa Eren, ¿quieres beber algo?

—Oh, sí, por favor, muero de sed, gracias, estoy verdad cansado.

Levi entró por detrás sin decir nada. Se encargó de servir agua fresca para los tres y se sentó en la mesa.

—¡Ah, pero que bonita casa tiene! —halagó Eren mirando alrededor muy interesado—. ¡Qué rústica! Nunca había entrado a una casa de adobe antes, es genial.

—Gracias, señorito. ¿Usted también estudia con Levi en la universidad?

—Sí, la misma carrera. Lamento haber venido sin avisar apropiadamente, pero no se preocupen buscaré hospedaje en un hostal del pueblo que me recomendaron. Me alegra haber encontrado a Levi —comentó sonriendo.

—Señorito, no tiene por qué gastar dinero, si es amigo de mi hijo, permítame recibirlo con gusto en mi casa, es humilde, pero tendrá sus comodidades cubiertas. Aquí en nuestro pueblo es una tradición recibir a los amigos en nuestras propias casas, sería un honor que aceptara.

—¿De verdad? Oh, estoy muy, muy agradecido, Kumel.

—Es Kuchel —corrigió Levi mirándolo serio—. Pero no creo que sea necesario, mamá, porque de todas maneras Eren seguro debe marcharse pronto, mañana creo que sería ideal.

—Bueno en realidad… tenía ganas de conocer el lugar, pensaba quedarme dos o tres semanas. Pensé que tal vez tu podrías… no sé, guiarme, mostrarme. Todo lo que vi hasta ahora me ha dejado sin habla. Me gusta mucho, aquí.

—Quédese el tiempo que necesite, señorito. Levi, arregla el cuarto de invitados para Eren por favor. Cambia las sábanas y déjale espacio en el ropero.

—Sí, mamá, lo haré. Vamos, Eren.

—Permiso —acotó el otro, haciéndole un saludo con la cabeza a Kuchel.

La mujer bebió un trago de agua y se quedó pensando en la reacción adusta de su hijo.

—Aquí está la habitación, al frente tienes el baño, tienes que tirar agua en el retrete, se llena con un balde en la regadera —explicó mientras sacaba sábanas blancas de un armario y comenzaba a alistar la cama.

Eren miraba todo alrededor muy sorprendido. Los adornos, los pompones en los picaportes, los cuadros, las cortinas hechas a mano con hilo de lana tejido, el olor del campo en todas partes. Estaba en verdad muy a gusto.

—Levi… lamento haber venido así, pero te escribí mensajes, te llamé muchas veces. Yo entiendo, entiendo que estás enojado, ¿ok? Y… y… tal vez tienes razón en estar enojado, pero solo quisiera charlar contigo u-

—No. No quiero escucharte más. Ya dijiste suficiente. Cualquier cosa que digas no cambiará nuestra situación. Esto es así.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas —Levi lo miró esta vez, pero con desconfianza. Eren parecía nervioso—. Todo eso que te dije antes… fui un imbécil.

El muchacho se refregaba las manos, y tenía la mirada gacha. Ahora que prestaba atención pudo ver profundas ojeras bajo sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda, y una mueca de preocupación.

—Quiero que me escuches, no te pediré ni una respuesta, ni otra oportunidad, ni nada. Sólo te pido que me escuches o voy a morir de la angustia.

Levi suspiró. Se sentó en la cama cruzando una pierna y Eren se sentó al lado a una distancia prudente.

—Habla –le pidió.

—Yo sé lo que soy… sé cómo soy… Nunca quise —se detuvo un momento para carraspear y continuar—, nunca quise aferrarme a nadie, es decir… siempre tuve miedo de… aferrarme. Antes de estar contigo, estuve con un chico hace un par de años, Franco. Me gustaba mucho y… bueno, no te voy a aburrir con los detalles. Simplemente se fue de mi vida, dejándome un vacío muy, muy grande y luego, bueno… No creí que me volvería a pasar… digo… traté en verdad de restarle importancia a nuestra relación, quería sacarte de mi cabeza… y mi corazón. No tienes idea lo mucho, muchísimo que me arrepiento… desde que te fuiste corriendo ese día yo… me siento muy mal, ni siquiera puedo dormir adecuadamente. Tú no merecías que yo te tratara así, lo sé. También sé que me aproveché de tus sentimientos. Sé que sonará horrible pero nunca me importaron los sentimientos de los demás… hasta que vi lo mucho que te había lastimado. No puedo sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza.

Levi giró su cabeza y Eren escondió su rostro entre sus manos, completamente rojo.

—Bueno, no te mortifiques, estoy bien. Es bueno que sientas remordimientos.

—Lo sé, lo merezco. Quería verte, no pude aguantarme las ganas —admitió mirando al vacío con el semblante muy triste—, por eso vine. Escucha Levi, si aunque más no fuera pudiéramos ser amigos —el joven se giró—, está bien, yo lo acepto, juro que no pediré más nada. No, no te obligaré a nada. Pero no quiero que… me saques de tu vida… ¿por favor?

Levi se le quedó mirando largo rato, analizando sus reacciones, sus expresiones, el tono de su voz, y pensó un buen rato, luego se giró un poco para quedar de frente al otro.

—¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres decirme, Eren? Si tú… eres honesto conmigo… tal vez yo considere… que podríamos ser amigos, quien sabe.

—¿No te enojarás si te lo digo?

—Ya te lo dije, sé honesto.

—Bien… Yo vine hasta aquí, manejando más de seis horas, descompuesto por la altura, desesperado, porque me di cuenta que… Me enamoré de ti. Eso.

Levi no pudo evitar sentir un brinco en el pecho al oír eso, sin embargo debía ser mucho más inteligente esta vez. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que habló Levi.

—¿En verdad te vas a quedar aquí? La señal de 4G es malísima, los celulares se conectan y se desconectan a cada rato, está lleno de animales, y más que nada… de un fuerte olor a campo.

Eren tragó en seco y bajó la mirada, visiblemente avergonzado.

—Sí, bueno… a mí no me molesta. Me gusta mucho el campo en realidad. Mis abuelos tenían finca, mi madre solía… dejarme con ellos largas temporadas. Ellos eran buenos conmigo, me trae buenos recuerdos. Lo siento. Sé que dije, cosas imperdonables.

—Te diré qué, Eren, hagamos una tregua y tratemos de llevarnos bien, sobre todo delante de mi madre, no quiero que se preocupe por nada. Pero si te quedas en mi casa, desde mañana me ayudarás con todas las tareas, incluso reparar el granero que tiene el techo roto. ¿Aceptas?

—Sí, sí, claro que sí. ¿Me mostrarás la zona también?

—Sí, por supuesto, aunque dudo que aguantes más de dos días, conociéndote, mimado como eres.

—No me conoces tanto, si algo me gusta estoy dispuesto a afrontar cualquier prueba.

—¿Ah, sí? Lo veremos. Bueno, recuéstate un rato, te preparé un té y tragarás un diente de ajo, eso te ayudará con los problemas de la altura en esta zona.

—Levi —dijo deteniéndolo del brazo antes de que saliera de la habitación—. Gracias.

—No hay problema, para eso estamos los amigos.

Levi esa noche casi no durmió, estuvo absorto en sus pensamientos por varias horas. Hasta que finalmente unos minutos antes de que cantara el gallo, tomó una determinación. No se lo cuestionaría más, simplemente la llevaría a cabo.

A Eren le costó madrugar. Luego de un suculento desayuno, fue a ayudar a Levi a cortar troncos de madera. El más bajo dejó que renegara y se desgañitara, largando de vez en cuando algún insulto mientras se le astillaban las manos. El de oscuros cabellos se rió bastante mientras recogía verduras en el huerto, hasta que chocó con la mirada de su madre.

—No es gracioso, Levi, ve y enséñale.

—Déjalo, mamá, él quería aprender.

—¡Levi!

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Se acercó, Eren se refregaba las manos, estaba algo rojo y transpirado por el esfuerzo.

—Joder, esta madera es muy dura.

—Es Quebracho, pero el problema no es la madera, es la técnica. No tienes técnica alguna. Córrete un poco, te voy a explicar. Debes tomar el hacha así, no cerca del filo, sino cerca de la punta, ¿ves? Si pones tu pie adelante, el balanceo de tu cuerpo ayudará al envión y la fuerza que aplicarás, así, ¿lo ves? —Eren trató de imitar la postura de Levi—. Eso es, y ahora, levantas la mano así y…

¡ZAK! La madera se cortó en dos perfectas mitades.

—¡Wow! Eso fue impresionante.

—Inténtalo, es cuestión de practicar, no emplees fuerza bruta, te va a quedar doliendo el cuerpo, es técnica, técnica.

Levi se quedó un poco más y le explicó, mientras no podía contener la risa ante la brutalidad de Eren. Al fin el más grandote también se relajó y se unió a su risa. Luego lo acompaño al corral, donde Levi lo dejó encerrado un rato, escuchando como las gallinas lo picoteaban y le cagaban encima. Estaba que se moría de risa, mientras el otro gritaba adentro.

—Levi —dijo su madre acercándose—. Tú no eres así.

—Lo siento, mamá, pero admite que es gracioso.

—No, no lo es, ya déjalo salir. No me gusta que te comportes así —El joven se enserió un poco.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.

Pero apenas salió Eren, lleno de plumas y excremento gallináceo, asustado y a punto de vomitar, tanto madre como hijo se comenzaron a reír como locos. Después que Eren dio las primeras bocanadas y pudo calmarse un poco, se unió a las risas.

—Esto no es fácil, no lo es —dijo Eren mirando su ropa arruinada.

—Ven, hijo, te preparé la tina para que te bañes.

—Gracias, Kuchel.

—Levi termina de recoger los huevos, hoy haré torrejas de verduras con ellos.

—De acuerdo.

Esa noche, con un Eren reluciente de limpio, se apostaron a comer las torrejas. En un principio al de ojos verdes le dio asco, porque no le gustaban demasiado las verduras, pero luego de los primeros bocados, repitió dos veces su plato.

—Comes mucho, debe ser por eso que eres tan grande —dijo Kuchel.

—Ah, sí, tengo buen apetito.

—Levi, deberías llevar a tu amigo al mirador, hoy el cielo está despejado, le va a gustar. Pueden ir en su auto.

—Sí, sí, quiero conocer.

—De acuerdo, pero lleva abrigo, es bastante frío allá.

—Les haré café para que lleven en el termo —dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie.

Lavaron la vajilla y partieron. El camino era de tierra, en un paraje desolado. Solo los ruidos de la noche se escuchaban y aparte de las ópticas del auto, la luz de la luna era lo único que se podía apreciar en esa inmensidad. Eren puso algo de música country en su reproductor y en poco más de una hora llegaron a un lugar muy alto. Corría un leve viento helado.

Levi puso una manta en el piso y se sentaron allí. Le alcanzó un poco de café caliente a Eren.

—Ahora, acuéstate, Eren y observa el firmamento.

El joven obedeció.

—¡Wow!

Durante al menos diez minutos, ninguno dijo nada. Se quedaron absortos contemplando el cielo más estrellado y brillante que se pudiera ver en el mundo entero. Lejos de la ciudad, sin ninguna luz artificial que interfiriera, era un espectáculo tan sobrecogedor y hermoso, que no había palabra que pudiera describir ese sentimiento. Eren estaba completamente azorado. Era como haberse internado en una cápsula espacial y estar flotando en la inmensidad. Pronto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasa luz, y se sentó para ver parte del valle siendo regado por la blanquecina luz lunar, parecía como un manto de bruma moviéndose al compás del viento, que bailaba sobre las praderas enrollando la punta de los maizales y despeinando las estepas cubiertas de verde grana. Eren arrastró sus ojos por todas partes hasta terminar en la figura de Levi. Es como si el joven a su lado pudiera resplandecer ante esa belleza sin igual. Su corazón se aceleró.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta? —consultó el más bajo, la taza de café humeando entre sus dedos.

—Es bellísimo. Levi… espero no te molestes por lo que voy a decirte, pero… te amo…

El de ojos grises lo miró largamente y supo que el momento había llegado al fin. Dejó la taza a un costado y se acercó hasta que sus narices chocaron, el pecho de Eren a punto de estallar.

—Tal vez… merezcas una segunda oportunidad después de todo. ¿Puedes repetirlo, por favor?

—Te amo, Levi, te amo con todo mi corazón.

El otro sonrió triunfal.

—Está bien, vamos a probar que tan verdadero es tu amor, Eren.

Y luego unió sus labios cálidamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del moreno cuello, atrayéndolo en un abrazo estrecho y lleno de sentimientos…

.

By Luna de Acero… sonriendo pícaramente…

* * *

 **GLOSARIO:**

 ***Adobe: Material rústico de barro, paja y otros, que se moldea en forma de bloques grandes, hace que las construcciones mantengan más el calor en inverno y sean frescas en verano.**

 ***Salamín: Embutido tipo fiambre de color rojo que es bastante sabroso y tiene forma de chorizo.**

 ***Bajoneado: Que está deprimido, triste.**

 ***comiste: se refiere a haber estado con Historia, haber tenido relaciones con ella**


	3. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí el tercer capítulo, espero les agrade. Besitos para todos!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, es un capítulo bastante neutral, creo que lo van a disfrutar. Aguante Oliver!

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Los hombre prefieren pagar un perjuicio a un beneficio,**_

 _ **porque la gratitud es una carga,**_

 _ **y la venganza es un placer."**_

 _ **Tácito**_

 _ **.**_

.

Luego del sentido beso, Levi se separó un poco y le sonrió suavemente. Eren tenía la nariz fría y estaba un poco sorprendido.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Levi? Me… ¿me darás otra oportunidad?

—Claro que sí —El joven se alejó para sentarse a su lado y agarrar de nuevo su taza—. Lo has hecho bien estos días. Y si los dos sentimos lo mismo… Creo que es posible que te dé una última chance… No sabía que tus sentimientos por mí fueran tan profundos.

—¡Lo son! ¡Realmente lo son! —Dijo Eren acercándose y tratando de enfatizar su punto—. Lo siento, estoy muy, muy asombrado. Es decir… yo creí… no pensé que me aceptarías tan rápido, mejor dicho, no creí que aceptarías.

—¿Quieres que te rechace?

—¡No, no, no! Está bien, está perfecto. ¡Joder! Siento que mi corazón está corriendo una maratón aquí dentro —dijo poniendo la mano sobre ese sector, Levi lo miró de reojo y bebió de su taza.

Eren suspiró y acercándose despacio, lo besó otra vez con más ganas. No notó que cambiara en absoluto la expresión de Levi, más no le dio importancia, lo abrazó con cuidado para que el café no se derramara y le susurró sobre el cuello.

—Estoy muy feliz, de verdad. Haré que valga la pena, ya lo verás, Levi.

—Lo sé, estoy seguro que valdrá completamente la pena.

Se quedaron al menos un hora más. Estaba en verdad helado, pero el paisaje y la compañía lo ameritaban. Levi los envolvió en una brazada, porque a pesar de llevar las camperas, en ese paraje no había nada que pudiera contener el viento y lo mucho que estaba corriendo. Eren tenía de la cintura al otro que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

—Nunca conocí un lugar como éste. La casa de mis abuelos era muy linda, pero el paisaje era muy diferente.

—¿Dónde viven ellos?

—Vivían, en San Carlos, cerca de Cafayate. Hace un calor de muerte casi todo el año. Tenían viñedos. Fueran de las plantaciones la tierra es de color roja, es mucho más árido, y no hay casi vegetación, es bastante desértico. De hecho existes *dunas gigantes de arena que se mueven de una zona a otra ayudadas por el viento… Bueno, ellos tenían bodegas. Amaba ese lugar.

—¿Y qué sucedió?

—Pasó que murió mi abuelo y sus hijos vendieron todo. Nunca lo entendí, ni siquiera fue un buen negocio, es decir, se vendió por mucho dinero, pero la bodega producía grandes ganancias, hubiera sido más lógico conservarla.

—¿Qué vino producían?

—De todo un poco, cabernet sauvignon, torrontés, espumantes, merlot, en fin, había cerca de doce variedades. La marca comercial era "La Amurallada", ahora los nuevos dueños la han renombrado "Maria y la Rosa".

—Oh, los conozco, son muy buenos.

—Sí, lo son. Yo no quería que vendieran la finca. Le rogué a mi madre, hasta incluso lloré a sus pies. Pero ella… nunca tuvo demasiado en cuenta mis pensamientos. Además sus otros dos hermanos estaban necesitando el dinero. Personalmente creo que mataron a la gallina de los huevos de oro. Como sea, trajeron a mi abuela a la ciudad. Ahora vive con uno de mis tíos. La visito todas las semanas, un rato. Es muy triste, desde que mi abuelo murió y se vendió la finca, es como si se marchitara día a día… Y a nadie le importa un comino —Suspiró y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Levi.

—¿No te llevas bien con tu mamá?

—No es eso… Sucede que… ella me ignora. No fui un hijo deseado. Es algo complicado. Ella se estaba por casar con un gerente de banco, un hombre un poco más grande que ella. Parece que estaba enamorada, eso dijo. El problema es que mi padre, el ahora Doctor Jaeger, se entrometió en su camino, y bueno. Quedó embarazada de mí. Después de dos intentos de abortar, no quedó otra que llegar a término el embarazo. Ella dice que… fui su peor accidente.

—Eren, accidente es algo que no se hace a propósito y sale mal. No es como si tu madre hubiera sido violada, sé que no soy nadie para opinar, pero me parece que ella se desliga de su responsabilidad. Ella eligió estar con tu padre.

—Supongo… Al final, terminé en casa de mis abuelos. Cuando cumplí los cuatro años, ella me buscó y me trajo a la ciudad. Como sea, está casada con un político ahora, le va bien, es empresaria. Pero no está casi nunca en casa.

—Eso explica la cantidad de fiestas y los trasnoches que puedes hacer.

—Pfff, en parte. En realidad solo lo hago por molestar, le molesta mi estilo de vida. Ahora se está alquilando un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, así que tampoco es como si nos viéramos mucho. No soy un "tiro al aire", como ella cree. Sacaré mi título y se lo demostraré.

—¿Sólo lo haces por ella?

—No, claro que no. También lo hago por mí, y por mi abuela, se lo prometí.

—¿Y por qué elegiste Letras?

—Bueno, esa una historia interesante. Cuando conocí a mi padre, a eso de los diez años, me llevó unos días a su casa. Me instalé en su enorme biblioteca y me enamoré de ella.

—¿Lo conociste y te fuiste a su casa, así sin más?

—Sí, mi madre creo que siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que yo me fuera definitivamente con él, y aunque me lo propuso, es un departamento donde no se pueden hacer fiestas, así que no.

—¿Sólo porque no puedes hacer fiestas?

Eren se quedó en silencio unos momentos, Levi se alejó un poco para mirarlo.

—Si me voy con mi padre… estoy seguro que no la veré nunca más. Ella va a borrarme de su vida. Siempre quiso hacerlo. De alguna manera yo no quiero… darme por vencido. Quiero que sepa que estaré en casa esperándola, por eso ella siempre va de vez en cuando, una o dos veces a la semana, entonces puedo verla. Estaba bastante contenta con mi rendimiento en la universidad este año, creyó que no duraría ni un mes. Eso me sorprendió, parece que al menos en eso estoy haciendo las cosas bien.

—Entonces, buscas su aprobación.

—Un poco. Pero a mí me gusta mucho leer, a pesar de que no soy tan disciplinado como tú, disfruto mucho de las materias. Pero ya fue suficiente de mí, ¿qué hay contigo?

—También igual, me gusta leer, escribir, conocer el mundo a través de otras perspectivas. Mi madre quiere verme recibido, también lo hago en parte para darle el gusto.

—No somos tan diferentes, ¿eh? —Eren se acercó y lo besó de nuevo—. Eres tan lindo, me hiciste muy feliz el día de hoy.

—Como sea, nos vamos a congelar, volvamos a la casa.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué paso con tu padre?

—No lo sé. Mi madre habla poco. Parece que fue un amor de verano y ya.

—Oh. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Noté que tu madre está bastante bronceada, supongo que por trabajar mucho bajo el sol, pero a pesar de que haces lo mismo, tu piel es pálida y hermosa. Bueno la de ella también, solo que…

—Ya, entiendo. Soy alérgico al sol. Tomo unas pastillas para eso y uso mucho bloqueador solar —dijo mientras doblaban entre ambos la manta después de sacudirla—. Si no estaría todo rojo y lleno de ronchas.

—Oh. Nunca te sentí perfume de bloqueador.

—Hoy me lo quité al bañarme, y en la ciudad uso muy poco, solo en el rostro, no paso mucho tiempo bajo el sol, como aquí.

—Ya veo. ¿Vas a dejar que te unte el bloqueador mañana, eh? —le preguntó acorralándolo contra el frente del auto, de manera seductora.

Levi le sonrió y se acercó para susurrar contra sus labios, pero sin llegar a tocarlos.

—Las partes de mi cuerpo que tú quieres untar, no son precisamente aquellas a las que le da el sol, Eren. Pero si quieres ayudarme, no tengo problema. Vamos.

Se agachó para salir por debajo del brazo del otro y dirigirse al auto. El de ojos verdes lo siguió.

—Levi… ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? Es decir, estoy muy feliz con que me hayas aceptado de nuevo, pero no quiero forzarte.

—Ojalá hubieras sido así de dulce cuando lo hicimos la primera vez —recriminó el otro.

Eren se puso serio.

—Eso. Bueno… yo estaba un poco desesperado. Parecía como si no te dieras cuenta que me gustabas. Tampoco quiero justificarme, sé que te… presioné un poco, perdón.

—¿Un poco? Podrías haber preguntado o haber elegido otro momento donde no tuviéramos a tu novia en la misma cama —Levi suspiró, y se giró para sonreír de nuevo—. Lo siento, no quiero que nos saquemos en cara lo que hicimos mal. Yo quiero, que empecemos desde cero, ahora.

Eren tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, Levi tenía los dedos fríos.

—No, está bien que me lo digas. Fui un desastre contigo. Lo siento mucho.

—No, yo siento haber arruinado el clima. Pero lo recuperaremos enseguida.

Levi lo acorraló contra el asiento y lo besó apasionadamente. Eren lo envolvió en sus brazos y se entregó de inmediato al candente roce, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Definitivamente tenía que ser él, Levi era el indicado. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba, como una explosión en cadena de dinamitas a lo largo de su piel, encendiéndose y suplicando por tenerlo desnudo contra su piel.

El de negros cabellos refregó con su rodilla sobre la hombría de Eren, arrancándole cálidos suspiros, y cuando sintió las manos del otro metiéndose entre la ropa, se alejó y se sentó en el copiloto.

—Eren, mira, me muero de ganas de seguir, pero es la una de la mañana y tenemos que levantarnos a las seis. Todavía tenemos al menos una hora de regreso, realmente no creo que sea una buena idea, aquí, es tan incómodo. ¿No te molesta esperar hasta mañana, cierto?

El muchacho suspiró y tomó el volante, mordiéndose las mejillas por dentro de la boca y negando con la cabeza. Levi sonrió maliciosamente y cambió su expresión cuando Eren lo miró.

—No te enojes, créeme que yo también tengo muchas ganas. Mañana por la noche tendremos tiempo de sobra.

—Claro, claro… podrías chupármela mientras volvemos —sugirió sin ningún pudor y Levi se contuvo de contestar una grosería.

—Es camino de piedras, a menos que quieras arriesgarte que en alguna hondonada mi filosa dentadura se clave en tus hermosos atributos, sugiero que lo evitemos, pero si no te aguantas…

—No, no, está bien, solo bromeaba, puedo controlarme, no soy un animal.

—Genial —Levi se acercó y besó perezosamente sobre el cuello de Eren—. Buen chico.

—Ou, Ou… ja, ja, no hagas eso, me da escalofríos, tengo el cuello muy sensible.

—Mmm, creo que me gustaría explorar esos "puntos sensibles".

—Pero no ahora, me la pondrás dura, y ya sabes, eso… duele…

—Hablando de ponerla dura —Levi siguió besándolo en el cuello sin hacer caso a las advertencias, le susurró candente en el oído—. ¿Tú te has tocado pensando en mí?

—Muchas veces —respondió de inmediato el más alto, mientras lo miraba con deseo.

—¿Y qué te imaginabas? Cuéntame.

—Como te la metía, claro. Eres muy hermoso, extraño mucho tocarte. No me martirices.

—De acuerdo —Levi volvió a su asiento como si nada—. Vamos.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Ya te expliqué, tenemos mucho, mucho que hacer mañana. Por cierto, mi madre decidió cocinar *humitas en tu honor. Así que vamos a demostrarle todo nuestro respeto trabajando duro mañana, ¿sí, "amor"? —lo último lo dijo en un tonito jocoso y condescendiente.

—Amo las humitas, claro que trabajaré duro.

—Eso es…

Volvieron hasta la casa. El viento arreciaba afuera y producía un silbido intimidante, que se colaba por las rendijas de la casa. Se despidieron con un beso breve en el pasillo y cada cual se fue a su habitación. Eren se cambió la ropa y se metió entre las calientes cobijas, durmiéndose de inmediato, en verdad estaba muy cansado luego de la extensa jornada.

Levi también se cambió, pero se quedó mirando hacia afuera por algunos minutos, el semblante serio. Tomina dormitaba en una esquina sobre el respaldo de una silla, arrebujada entre sus plumas infladas.

—No es venganza, es justicia… —deslizó Levi, para luego irse a dormir.

Al otro día a Eren nuevamente le costó levantarse, para cuando terminó de desayunar, Levi ya había terminado las tareas en el huerto y se dirigía al granero. Por el tema del sol, Eren fue el que se ofreció a subir al techo. Levi le pasaba las maderas por una escalera y el joven las adhería con clavos, ya que no había forma que otras herramientas eléctricas llegaran allá. Estuvo allí al menos dos horas, con apenas un sombrero de paja cubriendo pobremente su cabeza. Se había sacado la remera porque estaba transpirando mucho y no se aguantaba el calor, mientras Levi dentro del granero se sentaba sobre un cubo de alfalfa y tarareaba una canción.

Kuchel ingresó y lo miró de reojo. Luego se acercó y Levi se puso de pie suspirando.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —le dijo en tono de reproche.

—Tranquila, no le pasará nada. Él se ofreció. Déjalo, no es una oveja recién nacida.

—Ya veo, no dejes que la ciudad te contamine, mi´jo —le pidió mirándolo con tristeza y se fue.

Levi suspiró y se fue a hablar con Eren.

—¿Te falta mucho?

—Dos tablas más.

—Déjalas, puedes hacerlo a la tarde, este sol es nocivo ya.

—No te preocupes, a lo sumo será media hora más, estaré bien.

—Como quieras. Cuando termines, podemos ir al río aquí cerca, se llama Calchaqui, el agua es helada y podrás refrescarte.

—Genial. Terminaré lo antes posible.

Efectivamente a la media hora, luego de beber jugo fresco de naranja y papaya, se fueron al río. Eren transpiró de lo lindo persiguiendo a Levi que era ligero para correr.

—Vamos, vamos, abuelito, deja de fumar y trasnochar tanto —se reía el joven.

—Ya verás… uuufff… cuando te atrape.

Levi, saltando como una cabrita se adentró en el río y se subió a una piedra evitando mojarse demasiado. Tenía un short marrón claro de gabardina y una remera blanca algo holgada. Eren tambaleándose se acercó para atraparlo. Levi lo empujó con una de sus piernas al tenerlo cerca y lo hizo caerse hacia atrás en una hondonada. Disfrutó al ver como se hundía hasta la coronilla y salía a la superficie tosiendo y chorreando agua. Comenzó a reírse descaradamente.

Eren se acercó a la orilla y sacó la billetera y el celular que estaban empapados.

—Oh, lo siento —habló Levi sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en la voz—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Con el celular no hay problema, es de los sumergibles, pero mi billetera…

Levi lo ayudó a poner todos los billetes sobre piedras para que se secaran un poco.

—¿Estás bien? Te es un poco desganado.

—No me siento muy bien, creo que fue demasiado sol —comentó suspirando y temblando de frío—. ¡Vaya que el agua es he-helada!

—Claro, viene de los deshielos de los cerros, lamento haberte empujado, pensé que tendrías más estabilidad.

—Está bien, fue divertido después de todo —habló Eren sonriendo tranquilo.

—Vamos a casa, se nos hizo tarde. Con seguridad la comida ya debe estar lista. Mamá estuvo cocinando desde el alba.

Se alistaron, levantaron los billetes y volvieron a paso tranquilo.

—Tu mamá sí que es admirable. Es una mujer muy trabajadora, y tan amable.

—Lo es, no trates de ligártela, es lo único que pido.

—Hey —Eren lo capturó de una muñeca y le habló seriamente—. Me interesas tú, ¿lo entiendes? Sé que fui un patán, no puedo cambiar las tonterías que hice, pero me interesas de verdad. Haré todo lo necesario para enmendarme.

—Qué dulce. No te preocupes, sé que lo harás —Levi le dio un beso breve y le sonrió fríamente.

Al llegar, Eren fue a cambiarse, Levi ayudó a su madre a poner la mesa y a terminar con los últimos preparativos de las humitas. Se sentaron, escucharon la bendición de Kuchel y procedieron a servirse.

—Oh, hijo, estás muy rojo —le dijo Kuchel a Eren, que efectivamente empezaba a sentir los efectos de haber estado más de tres horas a la mañana en el techo a cuero pelado.

—Sí, siento el cuerpo algo caliente.

Levi se rió para sus adentros, "tú siempre andas caliente", pensó, y se dio cuenta que su plan había salido a la perfección.

—Levi, después de comer aplícale unas compresas de aloe vera, no me gusta ese color. Eren, no vuelvas a salir afuera hasta la noche.

—De acuerdo, Kuchel. Aunque suelo tomar sol a veces, el de aquí parece que es mucho más fuerte. ¡Mmm! —luego de llevarse una cucharada del relleno de las humitas a la boca, se quedó completamente azorado—. ¡Increíble! ¡Esta comida es la más rica del mundo! Kuchel, usted es un ángel, no, una diosa, ¿cómo puede cocinar tan bien?

—Ya basta mi´jo —la mujer se ruborizó—. El que es bueno para cocinar es Levi, tuve que acostumbrarme a hacerlo yo cuando se fue pa la ciudad. Pero él, uuuf, él sí que cocina bien.

—¿De verdad?

—Podrías haber probado, pero ese día habías comido papitas y habías desayunado tarde, ¿recuerdas? —dijo el de cabellos negros mirando acusadoramente a Eren.

—Oh… lo siento… es que…

—No importa, esta noche haré un estofado de cabrito de cena, así que podrás probar y criticar.

—Genial. Esto está tan delicioso, hace mucho no comía comida casera.

Luego del almuerzo, Levi fue a buscar hojas de aloe vera, las limpió adecuadamente en la cocina, les sacó las espinas y se fue a la habitación de Eren, que estaba algo afiebrado y no tenía muy buen semblante.

—Sácate la remera y acuéstate, esto va a calmar las quemaduras del sol.

Ayudó al pobre hombre que apenas podía levantar los brazos, su piel estaba toda enrojecida, y se estaba poniendo peor. Levi se subió a la cama y con paciencia le puso el aloe vera por toda la espalda, mientras Eren suspiraba dolorido. El otro no pudo evitar reírse.

—Lo siento, es que eres muy descuidado, deberías haberme pedido el bloqueador. No me di cuenta de ofrecerte un poco. Gírate. Pareces Elmo, por lo rojo.

—Muy gracioso, ouch.

Levi tuvo que embadurnar todo su trabajado pecho, era algo un poco erótico, desde un punto de vista retorcido, claro, ver como la piel de Eren era cubierta por esa mucosa babosa de la planta, dejándola brillante y erizada. Tomó otro trozo y lo pasó por el musculoso cuello, su nuez de Adán y parte de los hombros.

—Parece que lo disfrutas bastante —susurró eren clavando sus verdes ojos en Levi, que no contestó—. Oye… —trató de acariciar su mejilla, pero el otro detuvo su mano.

—Tranquilo, estás con tu piel muy delicada. Nada se puede hacer, cuando mejores veremos.

—Mmm…

—No te pongas gruñón, tenemos tiempo de sobra, y quiero que te recuperes.

Acomodó la cama para que Eren se recostara sobre las blancas sábanas.

—Te dejo algo de ibuprofeno, tómalo —comentó dejando una pastilla con un vaso de agua fresca.

El resto del día, Levi estuvo muy feliz ayudando a su madre sin interrupciones. Mientras guardaban a las cabras y las ovejas en el corral, su madre se acercó.

—Ya es algo tarde, deberías ir a ver a tu amigo.

—Mamá, no es un bebé. Si necesita algo puede pedirlo. Tch, ya voy, ya voy.

Cuando se acercó a la habitación, Eren estaba sentado intentando conseguir señal para mandar algunos mensajes.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Tengo algo de hambre, vayamos al pueblo a comprar cosas, no quiero estar sin colaborar.

—Hay de todo, podemos ir mañana, y ya tu piel estará mejor. Voy a ponerte otra capa de aloe vera, ¿te ha descansado, verdad?

Eren se puso de pie y acorraló un poco al otro contra la puerta, lo besó con ganas.

—Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, te amo tanto.

—Bueno, gracias, vamos, vamos, tengo que ponerte esto, no quiero demorar.

—De acuerdo.

Eren se dejó poner otra capa de aloe y con ayuda de Levi se puso una remera para ir al comedor. Estuvo conversando afablemente con Kuchel y preguntándole cosas sobre la vida en el campo, mientras Levi amasaba pan y hacia unos biscochos para la merienda-cena que iban a tener.

Hizo leche con avena y miel, y una vez que trajo el pan crocante y caliente, Eren estuvo alabándolo sin cesar. Luego de lavar todo, revisó su celular. Oliver le había escrito, por lo que salió afuera para responderle.

 _O - ¿Cómo va todo?_

 _L – Muy bien, volver a mi pueblo siempre es bueno, ¿cómo estás tú?_

 _O – Nada nuevo, lo mismo de siempre. Te llegó una carta de la biblioteca de la universidad, te la dejé debajo de tu puerta._

 _L – Muchas gracias. Por cierto, sólo hay conservas de dulce de *cayote y de higo._

 _O — El higo es mi favorito, es una gran noticia. Te agradeceré por siempre. Y… sobre lo otro… ¿cómo te has sentido? ¿Estás mejor?_

 _L – Definitivamente, lo estoy superando rápidamente. Gracias por tus palabras, me ayudaron mucho._

 _O – Me alegro que así sea._

 _L – Cuando regrese te cocinaré lo que desees, para compensar la ayuda._

 _O – Eso es genial! ¿Sabes hacer pescado relleno?_

 _L - ¿Chupín de pescado? Es una de mis especialidades, creo que te va a gustar mucho._

 _O – Me quieres poner gordito, ¿eh? Jajajaja, feliz estaré de que experimentes conmigo._

Levi sonrió y justo salió Eren a buscarlo.

—Ya está la vajilla limpia, ¿qué hacías aquí solo?

—Conversando, con Han.

—Oh, ¿qué cuenta?

—Me pide que te ahogue y te dé de comer a los perros.

—Oh, bueno…

—Solo bromeo, tonto —Levi se acercó y mirando a los costado aprovechó para besarlo con ganas apretando sobre sus hombros con fuerza.

—¡Ouch, ouch!

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo había olvidado. Es que me ganó la emoción.

—Pensé que ibas a hacer estofado de cabrito.

—Es verdad, lo olvidé, lo haré para el almuerzo. ¿Te has quedado con hambre?

—Hambre de ti, en realidad.

—Bueno, bueno, mi madre anda dando vueltas, tenemos que tener cuidado.

—No… ¿no vas a contarle?

Levi lo miró de reojo algunos segundos, y luego dulcemente le habló.

—Bueno, ella es algo tradicional, como puedes ver, no es sencillo que entienda… mis gustos. Debes dejar que hable con ella y la prepare. Como ibas a hacer tú con la tuya, ¿recuerdas? Estas cosas llevan tiempo. Además tenemos que ver que tan compatibles somos, que nuestra relación esté afianzada, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, claro. Es que no puedo evitar querer tocarte, tenerte cerca —dijo tirando de su muñeca.

—Hey, tranquilo, compórtate. Ya te dije que tendremos tiempo de sobra para la intimidad, no hay apuro.

—En realidad, yo si tengo un poco de apuro.

—¿Chicos? —Kuchel salió a la galería y Levi se alejó de inmediato—. ¿Están bien?

—Sí, Eren dice que quiere comprar algunas cosas para la casa como colaboración por tenerlo aquí.

—Que amable, Eren, pero no hace falta.

—No, no, déjeme colaborar Kuchel.

—No te preocupes, yo te acompañaré al pueblo y haremos las compras juntos —dijo Levi.

—Perfecto.

—Bueno, Levi, ya es hora de acostarse, no te olvides de volver a colocarle aloe a Eren.

—Sí, mamá.

—Oh, no te lo dije, pero Shadis vendrá mañana, quiere que lo acompañe a ver algunas propiedades aquí cerca, así que voy a ir con él hasta el fin de semana.

Eso era cuatro días, cuatro días a solas con Eren. Tenía que idear un plan para que ese cerdo no se le tirara encima a la primera oportunidad.

Luego de ponerle el aloe, evitar algunas caricias y al fin poder irse a dormir, estuvo pensando un largo rato todas las estrategias posibles antes de dormirse profundamente.

Se despertó al alba y su madre ya se estaba alistando. La despidió y comenzó con los preparativos. Cuando fue a despertar a Eren, se sorprendió que él ya estaba terminando de vestirse. Le quiso colocar aloe, pero la piel de Eren estaba prácticamente restablecida.

—Tengo una salud de hierro, ven aquí —dijo tirándolo en la cama y trepándose encima.

—O-oye, es-espera.

—Tu madre se fue, ya no aguanto más, Levi, estuve conteniéndome todos estos días.

—Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre, además los a-animales, encarguémonos de todo y luego veremos de hacer otras cosas. ¡Escúchame, caray!

—Está bien, está bien —dijo el otro no muy convencido.

Luego de desayunar y acomodar, estuvieron mucho rato en la huerta, luego con los animales, y finalmente volvieron algo cansados. Esta vez Eren usó bloqueador y no se sacó la remera.

—Ahora debemos ir a hacer las compras al pueblo, casi no hay especias, ni aceite, no podré cocinar así.

Refunfuñando se fueron con Eren. Levi compró cosas como para un ejército. El más alto no se quejó, ni escatimó en usar casi todo el dinero que portaba, de todas maneras tenía más en su cuenta bancaria. Tomaron un helado, almorzaron en el pueblo porque se les hizo tarde, y luego Levi lo llevó a visitar el museo de la ciudad, que era bastante pobre y aburrido.

Luego compraron flores de papel y se fueron al cementerio. Caminaron muchísimo, Levi limpió las tumbas de la familia, sus ancestros y abuelos y dejó las flores.

Eren notó que todo el lugar estaba lleno de arreglos florales de papel, era algo entre melancólico y hermoso.

—¿Por qué todo es de papel aquí?

—Porque el clima adusto quema todas las plantas. Por eso todo es de papel o plástico. Además es difícil conseguir flores frescas, no es un clima apto para ello. Excepto en el Valle Encantado.

—¿El Valle Encantado?

—Sí, debes conocerlo, queda a unas dos horas, por un intrincado camino, hay que ir en vehículo. Es un lugar casi mágico. Todo el año el pasto está verde y está lleno de flores. Hay muchos animales también, te va a encantar.

—De acuerdo, iremos.

—Mañana temprano —fijó Levi.

—Bien, ¿ya podemos volver? Estoy agotado.

—Sí, vamos.

Compraron cerveza artesanal y regresaron. Los perros ya recibían a Eren como uno más. Ya era cerca de las cinco.

—Mientras te bañas, guardaré los animales —avisó Levi.

Luego fue el turno de él de bañarse, se tomó su tiempo. Para luego ir a la cocina y ponerse a preparar la cena. Mientras cortaba las verduras y colocaba la leña en la cocina de hierro. Eren se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás, llenando de besos su cuello.

—Oye, déjame cocinar. ¿Por qué no sirves la cerveza, eh? Estoy sediento.

Mientras Eren servía, Levi tomó un pimiento picoso y se lo metió a la boca para masticarlo tranquilamente. Estaba acostumbrado desde pequeño a comerlos como caramelos. Eren se sentó cerca en una silla de cuero de vaca, mientras el otro cortaba la verdura y sofritaba la carne de cabrito en una sartén.

—Te ves lindo cocinando —dijo Eren mirándolo risueño. Levi le sonrió.

El chico se puso de pie y lo acorraló, tal como el más bajo esperaba, Lo abrazó y lo besó apasionadamente, pero al cabo de menos de un minuto se alejó mientas su cara se desfiguraba.

—¿Eren estás bien?

—¡Quema! —dijo tocándose la boca.

—Oh, lo siento, deben ser los pimientos, no me di cuenta y me puse a comerlos. Enjuágate con agua.

Eren salió corriendo al baño y Levi se rió un buen rato, mientras se comía otro.

—Idiota.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Eren tomaba despacio la cerveza helada, los labios algo hinchados e inflamados.

Han le escribió a Levi, para saber cómo estaba.

 _L – Perfecto, Han. Creo que estas serán… las vacaciones más gratificantes que podría haber deseado …_

.

By Luna de Acero… sonriendo…


End file.
